What You're Missing
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A/U - After two devastating fights, both Misaki and Nowaki find themselves alone. When fate pairs them as neighbors in their new apartments, the heartbroken boys end up finding solace in the arms of each other - Misaki/Nowaki
1. A New Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Misaki/Nowaki

**Summary:** After two devastating fights, both Misaki and Nowaki find themselves alone. When fate pairs them as neighbors in their new apartments, the heartbroken boys end up finding solace in the arms of each other. But it's only when 'new' love starts to bloom, that the old love rekindles. Can the wrongs be made right again?

**Notes I:** Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha I JUST recently saw my first episode, and really, really like it. So, I continued watching, and now I'm left here wishing there was a third season.

**Notes II:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues.

**Notes III:** I noticed there's like NO fanfics featuring these two XD And for some reason, I think they'd be cute together haha. I'm still all about the canon relationships of course, but I like experimenting. Not all questions will be answered in this first chapter, but more will be explored and developed in later ones.

* * *

Nowaki was soaked right through to the bone.

He'd been sitting outside for a couple hours now at a park near the university. For the past few weeks, Nowaki had been incredibly depressed. Hell, it was hard not to be depressed when your relationship – with someone you thought was the love of your life – ends. He had tried countless times to get Hiroki to open up to him… to share things with him, to connect with him and embrace their relationship. But Hiroki BEING Hiroki – had issues with opening himself up. He always seemed so embarrassed when Nowaki would show him affection, or attempt to tell him he loved him; especially in public.

After a while, it just became more and more frustrating for Nowaki. He couldn't help but wonder if Hiroki even loved him as much as he said he did. It hurt to be rejected time and time again, after constantly trying to show your affection for someone (be it in public or in private). Of course Nowaki TRIED to be considerate of Hiroki's shyness; he didn't do anything too grand or too 'embarrassing' to his lover. But still, his boyfriend pulled away from him.

When he confronted him about it, they had a huge fight, and both said some things they regretted… but Hiroki's comments were far more mean spirited. Nowaki just didn't have that 'edge' in him; he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to Hiroki…

"_Do you know how **embarrassing** it is to have you fawning all over me all the time?" Hiroki yelled. "We're not a married couple! You don't have to call me six times a day! You don't have to make me lunches all the time! I'm a grown man, Nowaki!"_

_Nowaki stared at him with wide, hurt eyes, "Hiro-san, I do those things because I LOVE you, not because I think you're a 'wife' or a pet, or anything! I just want you to know I care…"_

"_I know you care, Nowaki, but I'm suffocating!" The assistant professor snarled. "You're the neediest person I know, and I can't stand you hanging off me every second of the day; calling me just to tell me that you love me, sending flowers and notes! It's humiliating. Professor Miyagi will never let me live down all your 'love' crap littering my office now."_

_The dark-haired young man narrowed his eyes, "That's what lovers do! I'm just trying to prove how much I love you."_

"_Well, your love is infuriating. Stop being such a child, and grow up, Nowaki! Love can't be sunshine and kittens all the time." He snarled, turning to head out of their kitchen. _

_But he didn't get far, before Nowaki wrapped his long arms around him, and pulled Hiroki back against his chest. "Hiro-san, I'm not trying to embarrass you… I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "But I love my Hiro-san, and I'm not going to stop showing it. If you don't like it, then… I'll just go… and you can pine over __Akihiko-san like you used to." Nowaki added a bit bitterly._

_Hirkoi's eyes flashed, and he spun around – shoving Nowaki away from him violently; causing his boyfriend to fall back against the counter. The young man's eyes widened as he looked at an even more fuming Hiroki._

"_Then go, you fucking brat!" He boomed. "I don't need you!"_

_Nowaki stared at him in complete shock. "You… __**don't**__ need me?" He repeated in disbelief._

_Hiroki didn't answer; he simply turned, and stormed out of the kitchen._

'_I don't need you.'_

Those words had been milling around in Nowaki's head for weeks. It had stung way more than he ever would have imagined; it was devastating to hear a lover tell you that.

But then again – perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. For every fifteen times Nowaki told Hiroki he loved him, his lover maybe said it… once. And even then, it was mumbled and often inaudible.

So, Nowaki had packed his things and found a room to move into. He'd decided to do it while Hiroki had been at work… it was just easier. They had been avoiding each other for the last few days before he moved out. Nowaki had been hoping that Hiroki would apologize, and they could move on. Instead, he hadn't… and it broke the young man's heart.

Rain dripped down his soaked black hair as he sat there. He didn't even have the will to move. His heart throbbed and ached with loneliness. But suddenly, the rain that had been pouring down on him for the past hour and a half stopped. Furrowing his brow, Nowaki looked up to see that it was still raining – but someone was now standing in front of him. Nowaki's blue eyes focused on the young man who had currently stepped forward to hold an umbrella over his head.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked, his large green eyes curiously running over Nowaki with a hint of concern. "You're soaked."

For a few moments, Nowaki's breath was just caught in his throat. This young man immediately reminded him of Hiroki… but younger. He had similar soft looking brown hair that hung jaggedly around his attractive face. Of course, their eyes were different colors, but had the same spark of energy lingering in their orbs.

"I… uh…" Nowaki cleared his throat – trying to get passed the brief shock of looking at this 'younger' appearing Hiroki. "No. I'm fine. Thank you." He said, offering a small smile. As much as he hurt on the inside, Nowaki was still a nice guy.

The young man gave a bashful smile and nodded. "You live a few blocks from here, right? I… I think you just moved in next door to me." He explained tentatively. "My name is Takahashi Misaki… but everyone just calls me Misaki." He nodded.

"Oh." Nowaki smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Misaki. I'm Kusama Nowaki; please call me Nowaki."

Misaki nodded to him respectfully. "I'm sorry to disturb you… especially if you want to be alone, but, I thought that since we both live in the same building – and you seem to be without an umbrella – that we could walk back together." He suggested nervously. "I just finished an evening class."

"Thank you." Nowaki nodded, before he stood. "I suppose I've sat in the rain long enough."

Misaki looked the tall, dark-haired young man up and down. He couldn't believe how TALL he was! Then again, Misaki knew he was built rather small himself – so almost everyone was taller than him. "Perhaps you should hold onto this," Misaki suggested, handing the umbrella to Nowaki. "You're much taller. You'll be able to cover the both of us."

For the first time in weeks, Nowaki actually gave a small chuckle. "As you wish." He nodded. "Let's get going. No need for you to become as wet as I am." He smiled. It was hard to miss the small blush that crept onto Misaki's face as he nodded, and obediently began to follow Nowaki's lead as he led him back toward their apartment building.

* * *

Nowaki nodded thankfully as Misaki brought him a cup of tea. "Thank you." He smiled warmly.

"You need to warm up." Misaki said, looking over Nowaki with slight concern. "How long were you sitting out there?"

The dark-haired man chuckled, "A few hours, I suppose."

"Are you crazy!" Misaki yelled anxiously. "You're going to get sick! Maybe you should go see a doctor to make sure you don't have pneumonia or something."

Nowaki looked up to the fretting young man as smiled. "Don't worry. I actually am a doctor." He explained. "I mean, I work specifically with children, but… the same principals apply. Mostly." He shrugged.

"Oh." Misaki paused, tilting his head and looking over his new acquaintance. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." He blushed.

The raven-haired young man smiled again, "No need to apologize. Your concern is endearing." He said. Again, he couldn't help but find the small blush painting Misaki's cheeks cute.

They sat in silence for a few moments then – both sipping on their tea, and both trying to think of something to talk about. But as always, Misaki's curiosity and concern got the better of him. He could see that something was weighing heavily on Nowaki's mind.

"Why were you sitting out in the rain for so long?" He asked hesitantly. "I-If you don't mind me asking, of course." Misaki covered. "I mean you don't have to TELL me if you don't want to."

Nowaki looked up and trailed his brilliant, blue eyes over the flustered young man. "It's a legitimate question, Misaki. No need to feel embarrassed." He said reassuringly. "It's actually kind of nice to have someone ask." Nowaki sighed, and held his warm cup in his hands comfortingly. "I've just recently lost someone. A broken relationship." He began to explain sullenly. "I haven't been handling it well. I really loved him, but… things didn't go the way I'd hoped. He wasn't ready to be as open about the relationship as I was. I tried everything I could. I just… wanted him to love me as much as I loved him." Nowaki lamented. "We had a fight, and… I moved out."

Misaki stared at his new companion with wide, interested eyes.

"I'm… sorry." He whispered; his green orbs already filling up with tears.

Nowaki furrowed his brow as he noticed Misaki's eyes welling up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"That's just…" The boy started, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he shook his head. "That's very sad. I-I don't think anyone should have to go through that." Misaki instantly began to think of his own failed relationship with Akihiko. Pausing, Misaki averted his eyes as another blush crept onto his cheeks. "Did, um… you say… he?" He asked. "You and, uh… your… boyfriend?" He clarified.

Nowaki nodded. "That's right." His eyes focused on Misaki. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"N-No!" Misaki answered quickly. "I'm… I'm kind of in the same boat." He admitted quietly. "I recently moved out, too… because of a fight."

This perked Nowaki's interest immediately. "Really?" When Misaki nodded, the young doctor scooted up a bit in his seat on the couch. "Do you mind me asking what happened?" He began. "I told you what happened with me. It's only fair, right?" Nowaki encouraged with a comforting smile. It actually felt good to finally TALK to someone about it.

"Well…" Misaki started shyly. "I was seeing someone. H-He was older than me, but, I… really did fall in love with him." He explained. "It was hard at first, since I hadn't been in a relationship before, and… I was always afraid that I was a replacement for the last love of his life." Misaki recalled, drifting his large, doe-like green eyes down in thought. "Things just… went downhill, I guess. He was possessive, and actually took it too far. He didn't trust me. He didn't trust that I loved him, simply because I had a hard time… um… expressing it, as much as he did."

Nowaki listened intensely, and couldn't help but notice how much this kid STILL reminded him of Hiroki… especially the part about expressing his love.

"I-I tried. I really did." Misaki continued - his voice quivering a bit more. "But he just wanted too much too fast, and… he said if I couldn't do it, I should just leave… and… I just… I couldn't… I wanted to!" He trembled sadly, covering his ears – almost like he was hearing those memories ringing in his head. "But it still wasn't enough. I caught him k-kissing a friend of mine one night, and… I knew it was o-over."

He could see the young man was distressed, "I understand." Nowaki soothed. "You're still young. It's not fair to ask so too much too soon." Pausing, his blue eyes stayed on the brunette. "How old are you? You're obviously a university student," He deducted.

"Nineteen." Misaki answered, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Usa— uh… m-my lover was twenty-nine." He explained. Trying to compose himself in front of his company, Misaki looked up to Nowaki. "How old are you?"

Nowaki smiled, "Twenty-five." He rolled his eyes a bit playfully. "I'll be twenty-six soon, though. Enjoy your youth while you have it." He winked.

Misaki smiled and looked down.

"I should go," The young doctor sighed, standing up as he set his empty cup down. "It's getting late, and I don't want to keep you." Nowaki nodded, handing Misaki the towel that the young student had given him to help him dry off quicker. "Thank you for the tea… and for escorting me home with your umbrella." He smiled, as they reached the door. "It's comforting to know I have such a nice neighbor."

The young brunette smiled back, his eyes brightening a bit – despite the sorrow still lingering behind them. "It was n-no problem, really." He replied.

But as Nowaki stood at the door ready to leave – he suddenly paused, and turned back toward his new young friend. Trailing his warm, blue eyes over the small teen again, Nowaki wrapped his arms around him and embraced him. Misaki was too shocked to move at first…

"We're in the same boat, you and I… weathering through the same storm." Nowaki purred in his deep voice. "But I'm sure we can both get through it. Hang in there. And if you need to talk to someone, I'm next door." He offered.

Misaki closed his eyes, allowing himself to melt into the warm arms and chest that were currently embracing him. It felt so good to have someone hold him again. Lifting his arms up, Misaki hugged Nowaki back. "T-Thank you, Nowaki-san." He muttered sheepishly.

Enjoying the hug just as much as Misaki, Nowaki reluctantly pulled back, and patted the back of the teen's head with his larger hand as he offered him another brave smile. "Good night, Misaki-kun." He said affectionately.

"G-Good night." The teen responded as a deeper blush settled on his cheeks.

Releasing one another, Misaki watched as Nowaki disappeared into the hall, and finally into his apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it.

He still really missed Akihiko. His Usagi-san. But he didn't know what to do; Akihiko had gotten worse with his over-protective behavior, and Misaki didn't have ANY friends because of it. He'd tried to reassure Akihiko in every way he could, but still, his older lover kept expecting too much. Misaki wasn't as experienced as him, and their relationship was still new to him in many ways. Their fight had been a big one: it had begun with Misaki flipping after catching Usagi-san and Sumi kissing, and it had ended with Akihiko telling him to move out if he couldn't embrace their relationship like he wanted. The 'command' hadn't sat well with Misaki, so he'd called Akihiko's bluff, and moved out.

Now that he was here, alone, he still missed his ex-boyfriend… despite everything that had happened. Feeling his lower lip trembling again, Misaki forced the tears back as he locked the door and traipsed back through his small apartment toward the bedroom. He just had to go to bed and sleep this off…

* * *

The next morning, Misaki woke up to knocking on his door. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he glanced at the clock; he had to be up in half an hour anyway… but who would be calling on him at this time of the morning? Opening the door, Misaki was somewhat shocked to see Nowaki standing there – fully dressed with a smile.

"Good morning, Misaki." He greeted warmly. "I'm sorry, did I get you up?"

Misaki blushed, but smiled and shook his head, "N-No it's alright. I had to get up soon anyway. Can I help you with something, Nowaki-san?" He asked, eager to help if his neighbor needed something.

"Actually, I came to invite you for breakfast." Nowaki began happily. "I wanted to thank you again for last night; the umbrella, the company, the tea and the talk actually made me feel a bit better." He smiled.

The small teen's own smile broadened. "Well it was no problem at all! B-But you don't have to make me breakfast." He said bashfully.

"It's already made." The noirette nodded proudly. "So I won't take no for an answer. Get dressed and come next door. I'll expect you in the next five minutes." He chuckled, ruffling the top of Misaki's head.

The move caused the blush on the teen's cheeks to deepen. Usagi-san used to do that to him all the time… and while he missed it… Misaki couldn't help but notice the similarity in the size of their hands. It was nice. "O-Ok! I'll be right over!" Misaki agreed brightly.

Nowaki nodded and disappeared back into his apartment, while Misaki stumbled through his, and went back to his room to change. He got dressed rather quickly, but spent a few minutes straightening out his t-shirt and jeans as he tried to look somewhat presentable. Butterflies were fluttering around his stomach as he headed back to his front door to leave. Nowaki seemed like such a nice person. Misaki wondered if they could become friends; he seemed like the type of person he would get along really well with. And the fact that they were BOTH enduring a similar, emotional pain, seemed as good a tie as any.

Arriving in front of Nowaki's apartment door, Misaki knocked tentatively before he slipped inside. "Nowaki-san?" He called.

"Come in, Misaki, don't be shy." He chuckled, setting a few more bowls on the table.

Misaki's face lit up. "Waaah! What a feast! It smells delicious!" The boy swooned; his mouth already filling up with saliva at the heavenly aroma filling the apartment.

"Thank you, Misaki. It's the least I could do." Nowaki grinned. It was nice to have someone gush so dramatically over a meal he'd made. Lord knows Hiroki never did it; he would grumble his thanks beneath his breath, wolf down his food, and leave for work. Sometimes, he wouldn't even EAT the meal Nowaki had made because he was late. But Misaki was so energetic, and seemed rather grateful.

Misaki sat down with Nowaki at the table and began to chow down eagerly. The food was just a delicious as it smelled. The small teen couldn't remember the last time anyone made him a meal. Of course Usagi-san had tried, but he wasn't the best cook, and tended to burn more food than he managed to serve. "Mmm… this **is** del-_mph_-icious!" Misaki complimented with a full mouth.

"Do you cook much, Misaki?" Nowaki asked as he too began to eat.

The teen nodded, "Y-Yeah! I love cooking, actually. I always thought that I'd like to try and do it professionally one day." He said shyly.

"That's a great idea, Misaki-kun." The young doctor smiled. "Is that what you're pursuing at M University?"

His young companion shook his head, "No… it's… more like a hobby." Misaki smiled. "But that's ok! H-Hobbies are good, right?" Misaki smiled. "Do you have any hobbies?" He asked tentatively, still stuffing his face full of food.

Nowaki couldn't help but smile as he continued the conversation with Misaki. It turned out to be a rather pleasant morning for him; it was so great to finally have a conversation with someone. Every time he'd tried to talk to Hiroki, he'd only be rewarded with one-word answers, grunts, or if he was in a bad mood, insults and hurled books. It was so relaxing and rewarding to have someone ask about HIM.

As he sipped on his tea, Nowaki noticed Misaki had stood, and began to clear their dishes. "Oh. Misaki please leave those. I'll clean up later."

"No, Nowaki-san, you've done enough for me this morning!" The teen laughed. "I'm going to clean the dishes. It's the least I c-can do!" He offered sweetly as he plopped the dishes on the counter and began to fill up the sink with hot, soapy water. "Besides, I'm sure you need to get to work, don't you?"

Nowaki stood up from the table; "Actually I'm off from the hospital today. I just have a shift at the flower shop later."

"Oh." The brunette nodded as he continued washing. But a thought suddenly struck him, "H-Hey! That's where I know you from!" He exclaimed excitedly. "The flower shop! I came in a few times to buy some peach-colored roses?" Misaki said tentatively; it was likely that Nowaki wouldn't remember him.

But to his surprise, the tall, dark-haired young man smiled. "Yes, I do remember you. I thought you seemed familiar." He mused. Of course Nowaki had originally thought it was because he reminded him of Hiroki in terms of his looks. But Misaki was clearly much gentler. Looking at him, Nowaki focused on his eyes; yes, how could he forget large, bright green eyes like those?

"The dishes are done!" Misaki stated proudly, putting the last one on the dish rack before he began to dry his hands. "Thank you so much for breakfast. I can't remember the last time s-someone made me a meal." He admitted with a bashful smile.

Nowaki nodded once more, and ruffled the top of Misaki's soft brown hair again. "Not a problem. We'll try and make this a weekly occurrence. It's nice to have company, right?" He smiled. "Perhaps next time you can show me your cooking skills."

"I'd love to!" Misaki squeaked as he made his way to the door. "H-How about tomorrow? I can cook you breakfast? Or dinner? Whatever you'd like, I owe you!"

The noirette laughed, "I'll tell you what. I work at the hospital tomorrow night – but I also work in the flower shop that morning. So I won't have time to pack myself a dinner. If you want, you could bring me something to eat at the hospital?"

"YES! O-Of course, Nowaki-san!" The brunette agreed quickly. "You'll definitely be hungry by that time, s-so I'll make sure it's a good meal." He smiled, heading into the hall. "Thanks again, Nowaki-san! I'll see you later!" The teen rushed into his apartment to grab his things, before bounding down the hall to head to school.

Nowaki couldn't help but smirk to himself. That kid had a lot of energy but also seemed eager to please. He was glad that Misaki seemed to be handling his break up well. Of course there was no way to be sure; for all he knew, the boy had cried himself to sleep last night. Nowaki had been close to doing that himself. But talking with Misaki HAD helped ease the pain a bit.

Still, when all was said and done, he was living alone now… without Hiroki.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Misaki stepped out into the children's ward of the hospital. He had a package in hand, which was the meal he'd made up for Nowaki. It had been about a day and half since he'd last seen Nowaki and had breakfast with him… and truth be told, Misaki missed the company. They weren't that close yet, but because of Usagi-san's jealousy, Misaki hadn't really been left with any friends. And after catching his lover kissing Sumi – the brunette was on his own. He'd had to come up with an excuse to tell his brother why he wasn't living with Usagi-san anymore; when it came down to it, he told Takahiro that he wanted to try living on his own, and that Usagi-san could benefit from being able to concentrate on his writing, rather than take care of him. His older brother understood, and had offered Misaki the option of moving back to live with him. But Misaki declined, and instead, found a new place with the help of his brother.

Heading down the clean, white halls curiously, Misaki looked at the directions he'd written down from the hospital receptionist downstairs, regarding how to find Nowaki. Hearing some excited children coming from one particular room, Misaki peeked his head in the door. There was Nowaki, playing with some of the children – while another nurse helped get them ready for bed.

Misaki smiled brightly; the kids were so adorable. Stepping in nervously, he waited for Nowaki to notice him. He didn't want to interrupt. "Ah, Misaki," The doctor-in-training smiled.

"H-Hi Nowaki-san!" The teen greeted back. "I brought you the meal I promised." He explained proudly, holding up the wrapped bag.

The tall noirette stood from crouching around the children (much to their dismay) and walked over to Misaki. "Thank you, Misaki-kun." He smiled warmly, patting the teen on the head. "I really appreciate you helping me out. This will save me from buying that awful food in the cafeteria." He laughed.

"I'm happy to do it, Nowaki-san! I-I hope it tastes ok! It's not as good as your food, b-but I tried to give you as m—"

But Nowaki's laugh interrupted him, "Misaki, I'm sure it tastes delicious." He soothed. Glancing back to the children, Nowaki set the bag of food down, before he grasped Misaki's arm and tugged him over. "Everyone, this is my special friend, Misaki!" He announced cheerfully. "And he LOVES bear hugs!"

"Wah?" Misaki gasped as five or six children immediately tackled him; giggling and wrapping their small arms around him. While the 'attack' had shocked him, Misaki found himself laughing along with the children. He loved kids.

Nowaki smiled fondly as he watched Misaki fight off the energetic kids. It was a shame they were here, but Nowaki and the others were doing their best to help treat the children for all their diverse illnesses. "Play with Misaki-kun, and show him the ropes." Nowaki told the children, before he gave Misaki a reassuring wink. Heading back over to his food, Nowaki decided he could take the time to eat now.

"How do **you** know Sensei?" One eager little boy asked.

Misaki couldn't help but laugh as the boy crawled into his lap. "We live next door to each other." He explained.

"You're lucky!" A little girl squealed. "Does he give you piggy-back rides too?"

The brunette smirked, "No! I'm too old for that!" He chided playfully. "I'm a grown up."

"Yeah!" The boy in his lap agreed; pretending that he too, thought the girl was foolish.

But she pouted, "You should ask him! We do it all the time, and Sensei always says yes!"

"I'm sure you all tire him out enough!" Misaki laughed. Pausing, the teen glanced back toward where Nowaki was eating. "So what's Sensei like?" He whispered secretively to the kids.

They gathered closer, like it was some kind of game. "He's great!" The boy in his lap said happily. "He's the nice-nicest doctor here."

"He's my boyfriend," One quiet little girl spoke up bashfully.

Misaki laughed, "Well aren't you lucky!" He smiled. "Does Sensei have a lot of friends come visit him?"

"No," Another girl spoke up. "Except the MEAN one!"

The brunette tilted his head, "The mean one?" He repeated.

"Yeah!" The child in his lap spoke up again. "He hit another Sensei in the head with his bag! He yelled!"

Misaki frowned, "Well that's not very nice."

"M-Misaki-san? Will you play tag with us before bed?" A girl squealed eagerly.

He smirked, and sighed dramatically. Looking at the kids – who were in turn, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes – Misaki raised his hands like a monster. "You have ten seconds before I start chasing you!" He told them in a big voice.

All the kids screamed; giggling as they began to run. Misaki stood up shortly after, still counting until he reached 10, before he began to chase the energetic kids around the room. He gave them the advantage of course, and made sure to 'act' like he was about to catch them, before allowing them to get away. Their giggling and energy was infectious, and Misaki found himself rather happy, despite how late it was getting.

"Alright, alright! Time for bed!" The nurse called, clapping her hands. She caught Misaki's eye and gave him a warning look. "Now you've made my job harder by getting them all riled up," She scolded with a small smile. "You're as bad as Sensei."

Before Misaki could apologize to her, Nowaki joined them and spoke first; "There's nothing wrong with getting them riled up before bed." He grinned. "That just means they'll be tired out and sleep better."

As the nurse continued to shuffle the children to bed and arrange their nightly medication, Nowaki walked Misaki out of the room and back into the hall.

"Thank you for bringing me dinner, Misaki-kun. It was delicious. You're quite the cook." He said appreciatively.

Misaki blushed and nodded, "A-Ah, it was no problem Nowaki-san!" He stammered proudly. Shifting his eyes downward, the boy frowned, "What time will you get out of here tonight?"

"Hard to say." The tall noirette shrugged. "Some nights it's earlier than others. But judging by the way the night has gone so far, probably around 2am." He said. "Why?"

Misaki looked back up to Nowaki, "No reason. I was just curious." He mumbled shyly. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Sure." Nowaki smiled. Reaching up, he ruffled the top of Misaki's head affectionately again. Misaki couldn't help but, again, notice how warm his hands were compared to Usagi-san's. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding and giving his neighbor a final farewell, Misaki headed back down the elevator to the main floor – and out into the night. Now that he was heading home, he felt the day's weariness beginning to dawn on him. Those kids had tuckered him out too, as adorable as they were. He couldn't help but admire Nowaki and all the work he did. It was an admirable profession to want to help and take care of children. Not to mention, the tall raven-haired young man had a very likable way about him. Misaki couldn't imagine ANYONE hating him.

'_His boyfriend must have been crazy to let someone like him go,'_ Misaki thought to himself. _'__**I**__ wouldn't let someone like that go. I bet he was really attentive… thoughtful… romantic, and mo—'_

"**WAH**!" The teen cursed, shaking his head. What the hell? Where had _that_ come from? "I need to go to bed…" He mumbled grumpily as he got on the subway.


	2. A Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and some Misaki/Nowaki

**Notes I:** I noticed there's like NO fanfics featuring these two XD And for some reason, I think they'd be cute together haha. I'm still all about the canon relationships of course, but I like experimenting

**Extra:** Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! Apparently some people are 'upset' about the way Usagi-san and Hiro-san are being portrayed… but come on, it's a story! It's not like what I'm doing is any more 'ridiculous' or 'un-characteristic' than half the other Junjou stories out there. Give me a break lol They are behaving the way they are for the sake of the story. If you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

Nowaki got home around two-thirty in the morning, and collapsed into bed, completely exhausted. He'd fallen asleep almost instantly, relieved that he finally had the day off.

When he finally woke up again, he noticed it was almost noon. The sun was streaming in through his window as he wearily sat up and rubbed his eyes. A yawn passed his lips as he headed into the bathroom and showered, before changing his clothes and heading into his kitchen. But just as he was about to make himself something to eat, a small envelope caught his eye. It was right near his door, still half sticking out from beneath it. Someone had obviously tried to slide it under his door.

Furrowing his brow curiously, he walked over and picked it up. Tearing it open, the young man began to read it:

_Nowaki-san,_

_I hope the rest of your shift went well! I thought you would be tired today, so I'm offering to cook you lunch or dinner (if you are awake for one or the other). Please stop by when you feel up to it! But don't feel like you have to!_

Misaki

He couldn't help but smirk. He was touched by Misaki's thoughtfulness, but amused by his pride… especially with the: But don't feel like you have to addition to his note. Stuffing his keys into his pocket, Nowaki headed out of his apartment and locked the door behind him before heading next door to Misaki's apartment. Knocking gently, he waited patiently for the boy to answer.

"W-Who is it?" A familiar, tentative voice called through the wood.

Nowaki frowned; Misaki almost sounded scared? "It's Nowaki."

He could hear the sound of a lock being unhinged, before the brunette finally cracked the door open. Nowaki's frown only deepened when he saw the look in Misaki's large, expressive green eyes. He looked terrible; his eyes were full to the brim with tears, but he looked like he'd already been doing a substantial amount of crying before Nowaki had arrived.

"Misaki?" The tall, raven-haired man said gently.

But the teen simply lowered his eyes to the floor, almost like he was embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry, Nowaki-san… can you c-come back later?"

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Nowaki asked, growing more concerned with the boy's behavior.

Misaki shook his head, "N-Nothing! I'm sorry, p-please don't worry!" He said pridefully. "I'm sorry about the n-note! Maybe we can do it another ti—"

Pushing the door open a little more, Nowaki entered the apartment without waiting for the invitation. He got the feeling Misaki was ready to slam the door in his face – and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get on with (or enjoy) his day off when he knew Misaki was emotionally troubled.

The boy seemed a bit startled when Nowaki pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him – and frankly, it wasn't in Nowaki's nature to be so rude. But for some reason, his concern for the brunette teen had grown. Perhaps it was because they were both in the same boat… perhaps it was because of his large, expressive eyes… or perhaps it was his kindness. Either way, Nowaki HAD to know the reason Misaki was so distraught.

"Misaki, please tell me." He said firmly, placing his hands on the teen's shoulders. "I just want to help. You're obviously very upset. What happened?"

Still trembling, Misaki turned away from Nowaki. "N-Nothing, it's j-just…" He began, choking back a sob. "My ex-lover called me… ordering me to c-come home. But I told him I was still angry about w-what happened, and… and he said he wanted to explain, b-but how do you EXPLAIN _kissing_ s-someone else?" He rambled desperately. "H-How do you justify c-cheating on someone you –hic- said you _loved_? H-He just makes me s—"

But Misaki was cut off when long, warm arms suddenly wrapped around him and embraced him. He froze for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. He whimpered and tried to hold back any more tears when he felt Nowaki's large hand stroking the back of his head; his arms still securely around the small teen.

"Hush." Nowaki soothed gently. "You have every right to be upset." Misaki's eyes lowered as he gradually relaxed into the warmth of Nowaki's broad chest. As embarrassed as he was for crying, the brunette was thankful that Nowaki was there, offering him some form of comfort. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Misaki trembled, but pushed Nowaki away as a heavy blush settled on his cheeks. "N-No! I'm sorry, Nowaki-san… I'm just being a wimp." He said, laughing awkwardly as he used his sleeve to wipe away any remaining tears. "I'm a university student! I s-shouldn't be so sensitive." The teen grumbled, turning away. Maybe he could pretend like this didn't happen.

"There's no need to let your pride get in the way of your real feelings, Misaki-kun," Nowaki shrugged, following the boy further into his apartment. The way he attempted to hide his feelings once more reminded him of Hiroki. And just as he did when Hiroki used to shut off from him – Nowaki was inclined to help him feel better.

But Misaki ignored him, "Hey, are you hungry Nowaki-san? T-That's why you came over, isn't it? My note?" He asked quickly, starting to busy himself in the kitchen. "What do you feel like? How was the rest of your shift last night?"

"Misaki," He muttered calmly.

The teen tensed again; Nowaki's voice was right beside his ear and it almost made him shudder. He could feel the young man's broad chest pressed against his back, as his arms wrapped around Misaki's waist again.

"Don't worry so much about me." Nowaki continued warmly. "I don't have to work today. Let's just spend the day trying to make you feel better." He smiled. "We'll start by going out to eat, hm? My treat." Releasing the teen, he ruffled the top of his head again. "We could rent a movie afterward? Anything you really want to see?"

Misaki's face seemed to light up as he turned to look up at the tall noirette. "Wah! Really! Yeah, let's do that!" He agreed excitedly. Nowaki couldn't help but chuckle; well, it didn't take much to distract the boy, it seemed. Of course he could be 'acting' excited just to reassure Nowaki he was ok. But that was fine. Nowaki was determined to help the boy get over his break up. Hell, it would be good for him too – maybe he'd be able to get his mind off of Hiroki.

"B-But you don't have to pay for me, Nowaki-san," Misaki blushed. "I can pay for myself."

Nowaki shook his head, "No, it's my treat. You brought me dinner last night, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was to pay YOU back for the breakfast you made me!" He argued with a cute pout.

Nowaki laughed, "Right. So, now it's my turn again."

"Baka! That's not how it works!" Misaki cursed, stomping his foot immaturely. Nowaki smirked and tossed the boy his coat, while he headed toward the front door. "I'll meet you in the hall in two minutes. I'm just going to grab my coat." He smiled, disappearing into the hall.

Misaki stood there in silence for a few minutes.

'Wow… Nowaki-san is so nice to me.' He thought. 'It's great to have someone take an interest. I've been so lonely since I moved out… and that conversation with Usagi-san this morning didn't help. It's not like I can turn to Takahiro, either. He didn't even know Usagi-san and I were a couple. Nowaki is my only friend right now…'

Biting the flesh of his lower lip gently, Misaki did up his coat and grabbed his messenger bag as he began to head out of his apartment.

'He's a very kind person. He's warm, and friendly, and…'

He stopped as his door shut behind him, and he saw Nowaki already standing there with a bright smile. "Ready?"

'…_Incredibly… handsome.'_

"Waaaah…" Misaki groaned.

Nowaki tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" The teen covered quickly, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. "Let's go!"

He could definitely use a distraction now.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to watch that movie?" Nowaki laughed as they left the video store. "It's really intense."

Misaki clutched the case to his chest as they began to walk. "Yeah! I've never seen it, but I've heard great things about it!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The tall noirette smirked, ruffling the top of Misaki's head again.

He shot Nowaki a glare, "Baka. I can take it."

They only walked a few blocks down the bustling, downtown street, when Nowaki stopped. "Oi, Misaki. Hold on a second, will you? I need to check my schedule for next week." He explained, pointing to the flower shop he worked in; they had come to a halt right outside it.

"Ok Nowaki-san." Misaki nodded. His large, doe-like green eyes watched as Nowaki disappeared into the colorful shop, and began chatting with an older gentleman behind the counter – most likely his boss. Glancing at his watch quickly, Misaki saw it was almost seven o'clock now. He wondered briefly how so much time had passed since they'd left the apartment around noon. But after eating out, they'd gone for a walk, went to the zoo, and then grabbed another quick bite to eat before renting the movie. The teen looked at the cover of the box again. It was _28 Days Later_, and even though it had been out for a while, Misaki was eager to finally see it.

"Misaki?" A familiar voice called.

Looking up, Misaki gasped as he found himself suddenly face-to-face with Keiichi Sumi. "S-Sumi?" The teen stammered. The last time he'd seen his friend (or ex-friend, rather), he had been kissing his Usagi-san. Misaki's eyes narrowed at the memory.

"Out alone?" His companion purred with a smug smirk.

Misaki glared at him. "That's none of your business." He grumbled. "And what does it matter? You're out alone too." He argued.

"Ah, I am actually just heading to Usami-san's _condo _right now." Sumi lied as he presented another convincing smile.

Truth be told, after the whole 'dramatic' incident, Usami had made it very clear to Sumi that he wanted _nothing_ to do with him. Of course, Sumi was a bit bitter at being rejected for the _second_ time – so he saw no harm in further distancing the two lovers.

It would only benefit him, right?

As he expected, Misaki's eyes widened in shock after Sumi told him where he was going. Gradually, his face fell and the brunette did what he could to hold back the tears that were beginning to fill his eyes.

'_Well… maybe Usagi-san is happy now…'_ He thought sadly to himself.

"Don't worry, Misaki. You'll find someone new." Sumi mused arrogantly with a sigh. "Perhaps someone you have more in common with? Someone you don't bitch about? Someone… closer to your own age?"

Just then, Misaki felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close. He gasped and looked up to see Nowaki standing slightly behind him; holding Misaki up against his side. "Sorry that took so long, Misaki-kun." He said. Lifting his free hand, he presented a single Baby Romantica peach-colored rose to Misaki. "For you."

"N-Nowaki-san…" Misaki blushed deeply, and tentatively took the flower; he couldn't help but glance back at Sumi, who seemed rather surprised.

Nowaki, however, kept his cool – and brought his brilliant blue eyes back up to look at the older boy. His normally warm orbs hardened a bit toward Sumi. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked stoically.

"Uh," Sumi found himself almost at a loss of words for once. The dark-haired young man was really tall, almost picturesque in his features and overall physique. "Are you two… together?" He asked curiously; like he couldn't _believe_ Misaki would be with another man who was CLEARLY out of his league. _'What the hell was so attractive about Misaki anyway?'_ Sumi thought angrily to himself.

Before Misaki could answer, Nowaki responded first, "We are." He confirmed, lifting his chin a bit higher to look down at Sumi. Slipping his hand into Misaki's, he began to pull the teen along with him. "And we have quite an evening planned. So if you don't mind…" He muttered, passing the young man without another glance.

Sumi turned and watched them, narrowing his eyes jealously at Misaki's good fortune; Sumi took out his cell phone, and snapped a quick photo of the pair. Closing the cellular device, he smirked to himself, and continued on his way. Perhaps he COULD swing by Usami-san's apartment. After all… the man of his dreams had a right to know that his precious Misaki was already over him, didn't he?

Meanwhile, Misaki finally tugged his hand out of Nowaki's as an embarrassed blush crossed his face. "Baka! W-What the hell was that?" He demanded angrily.

"I didn't like the way he was speaking to you." Nowaki told him firmly. "How do you know him?"

Misaki lowered his eyes as they continued to walk, "He's a friend of mine… er, WAS a friend of mine." The teen clarified. "He's the person that I saw k-kissing my… lover…" He admitted sadly.

"Ah." Nowaki nodded.

Remembering the issue at hand, Misaki furrowed his brow again, "But that still doesn't explain why you told him **we** were together!" He snapped.

"I was just trying to help." Nowaki explained, offering the brunette a warm smile. "You looked like you were on the verge of tears. And if he was indeed the guy you witnessed kissing your lover… than I have more than enough reason to bring his arrogance down a level or two." Nowaki had no interest in the cruel of heart. How could he speak so bitterly to someone who's love life he'd ruined? Nowaki just didn't understand how some people could be so cut throat, so ruthless and selfish. Misaki was anything BUT selfish.

Reaching out, he patted Misaki affectionately on the top of his head. "Should I be offended you don't see me as 'boyfriend' material?" He teased, hoping to lighten the mood again.

Worried he'd offended Nowaki, Misaki clung to his arm suddenly. "N-No, Nowaki-san! That isn't it at all! I didn't mean it like _that_!" He stammered desperately. "I just didn't know what was happening, that's all. It threw me off! B-But anyone would be **lucky** to have you, Nowaki-san. I can't believe your boyfriend ever l-let you go! You're kind, and s-smart, and fun… and y-you work hard, and you're _good_ at what you do… and kids love you. You're considerate, and… and hand—" Misaki instantly cut himself off.

Nowaki was staring at him with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Waaaah…" The teen immediately backtracked, releasing Nowaki's arm bashfully. He clutched to the rose Nowaki had given him, and the movie case that was still in his other hand. "U-Uh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling! I didn't mean that! I-I just meant… uh… what I meant was…"

But the tall, young man just laughed. "Thank you, Misaki." He smiled gently. Reaching down, he took Misaki's hand in his large one again, and started to walk. "But if you keep listing the things you like about _me_… then I'll have to start listing all the things I like about **you**." He purred, flicking his sparkling blue eyes down to the teen.

"I-I… um… ah…" Misaki couldn't force his mind to come up with any sort of cohesive response. _'I sound like an idiot!'_ He mentally cursed himself. _'Why does Nowaki-san get me so flustered?'_ He wondered. His green orbs trailed down to look at their hands, which were still clutched together. _'…Why don't I mind him holding my hand?'_

His blush depended again.

"You blush a lot." Nowaki smiled teasingly. "Are you coming down with some kind of fever?"

Misaki's eyes widened as he snatched his hand back out of Nowaki's. "Baka! This is all your fault!" He grumbled. "Let's just go watch the movie!"

* * *

Nowaki now found himself on Misaki's couch, with his new young friend spooned right up beside him. They had started on opposite ends of the couch in the teen's apartment, but as the film went on – Nowaki found Misaki sliding closer and closer, until one particularly intense moment made him jump over and close the distance between them. He was clutching nervous to Nowaki, occasionally vocalizing how worried he was for the characters… or telling Nowaki energetically to look at something that was happening on screen.

It was incredibly adorable… at least, Nowaki thought so. He found himself less and less interested in the film, and more interested in studying his new friend. He had incredibly large eyes; they were so expressive, and a very unique shade of green. They were truly the window to Misaki's heart and soul, and gave away how he was really feeling – despite any front he may try to put on. Nowaki also couldn't help but notice how soft his hair was each time he tousled it playfully.

But aside from Misaki's unique, physical draw (which he could only assume struck him, because of his slight resemblance to Hiro-san) – Nowaki was fascinated by the young man's kindness, warmth and consideration. He obviously had a need to please others, and his pride wouldn't let him be 'babied'. It was so curious; he wanted to know more about Misaki.

Sadly, however, his weariness battled off his curiosity… and Nowaki was giving in to the warm, comfortable position he was in. His eyes began to droop when he suddenly heard a familiar, angry voice.

"Baka! Nowaki-san!" Misaki complained. "Don't fall asleep! The movie isn't even over yet!"

Nowaki opened his warm, blue eyes with a smile and peered down at the boy clutching to his side. When their eyes met, he saw Misaki almost instantly blush, and look away. "I'm sorry. Misaki-kun tired me out." He mused lazily.

"Waaah! Nowaki-san! You can't leave me to stay up and finish this movie by myself. I won't be able to sleep!" He whined childishly. "I should have known better. I'm going to have nightmares. Why did you let me RENT this?"

The young doctor couldn't help but chuckle, "I **did** tell you, Misaki-kun, remember? You were so set on this movie, and I couldn't persuade you. You're too damn stubborn." Closing his eyes again, Nowaki relaxed his head back on the couch. "But if you're really scared, I guess I should protect you?" He smirked, wrapping an arm around Misaki's shoulders and pulling the teen down against him.

"HEY!" Misaki complained, as he was held captive by Nowaki's arm. "I don't need **anyone** to protect me." He growled.

But Nowaki couldn't help but notice the brunette simply gave into his 'captive' fate, and turned his eyes back to watch the movie. He smiled; it felt nice to hold someone again. Hiron-san always used to struggle when Nowaki would try and hold him like this. Of course, Misaki struggled too at first, but seemed to give in a lot quicker.

Incredibly comfortable, Nowaki couldn't help but close his eyes again as he relaxed.

After what only felt like ten minutes, Nowaki opened them again to check on Misaki… but found the teen asleep. The movie was back on the menu screen; more time had passed than he realized. Lifting his hand, he threaded it into Misaki's soft hair and absentmindedly began to stroke his head. He heard him murmur a bit, but he didn't wake.

He didn't have the heart to wake Misaki. Besides, he was comfortable enough. Smiling to himself, Nowaki closed his eyes again, and finally allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Nowaki opened his eyes again, he could see sunlight streaming in through the window of Misaki's apartment. And the teen himself was still curled right up against his side - almost half on top of him. He smiled and ruffled the top of Misaki's head.

"Misaki… wake up." He yawned.

Slowly, the teen groaned and reluctantly pulled himself away from Nowaki. "Mmm… what time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Ten." Nowaki answered, quickly glancing at his watch as he sat up. He looked over to Misaki again and smiled. His companion was rubbing his eyes with his fist as he tried to wake himself up. It was adorable. "Come on, Misaki-kun," Nowaki smiled, giving the teen a playful shove as he stood up.

Misaki toppled back over on the couch, before shooting Nowaki a glare. "Baka…" He grumbled, standing up and stretching. "W-Where are we going?"

"Breakfast." The raven-haired man smiled, sliding on his coat.

Misaki walked over and put on his own coat, "Alright, but I'm paying for _myself_ this time! He complained as he headed out with Nowaki. He couldn't help but shrink down a little as the tall, dark haired man tousled the top of his head again.

"Misaki, you're so cute."

The words seemed to erupt from his lips before he could stop himself. Both young men tensed a bit and fell silent.

For Misaki, the blush on his cheeks was evident; Nowaki thought he was cute? This was so confusing. Most of the time, he saw Nowaki as just his 'new' friend and neighbor. But kept getting these occasional thoughts… like thinking Nowaki was handsome, or wondering why his ex-boyfriend would ever let him go. Did he love him? Well, no! They just met! But Misaki was worried he was developing a rather big crush on Nowaki.

'_Damn Usagi-san… making me gay…'_ He thought bitterly in his head.

Nowaki, on the other hand, was more than a little surprised at himself. He was so used to telling Hiro-san he was cute. Replacing Hiroki's name with Misaki's seemed kind of blasphemous. But it had slipped out. Did he think Misaki was cute? Well… yes, the teen was incredibly adorable and thoughtful. Did he love him? No, of course not. But there was something tugging at his heartstrings every time he looked at the boy. The more time they spent together, the more Nowaki was beginning to feel protective over Misaki.

"U-Um… so where are we going, Nowaki-san?" Misaki asked nervously as they headed down the street. He didn't like awkward silences… and he didn't want Nowaki to think he was uncomfortable with being called cute.

Nowaki smiled, "There's a small breakfast place a few blocks from here. It's fairly inexpensive, but good." He explained.

"Ok." Misaki smiled, biting his lower lip. Glancing over at Nowaki, he got the impression his new friend was still dwelling on what he'd said. Giving a small laugh, Misaki shoved Nowaki playfully – causing the young doctor to stumble off balance a bit. He looked at Misaki like he was crazy. "Lighten up, Nowaki-san!"

Nowaki quirked a brow and stared at Misaki… before he suddenly grabbed the short teen into a headlock, "If that's what you want, Misaki-kun," He chuckled, giving him a noogie.

"BAKA! Waaaah!" Misaki flailed, trying to get out of the headlock. It was kind of useless; Nowaki was a lot taller and stronger.

Releasing Misaki, he laughed as they continued to walk down the street and toward the breakfast café. Slipping inside, they did a quick look around, before settling on a table. "I'll be right back." Nowaki said as he took out his cell phone. "I need to call the hospital and clarify my shift tonight."

"Ok." Misaki smiled brightly, already diving into the breakfast menu as Nowaki left to decide what he wanted to have. Now that they were here, he was suddenly starving as the smell of various breakfast foods wafted from the diner kitchen and into the room.

"Hmm," He murmured to himself. "What should I get?" He asked aloud, but in a quiet voice.

But suddenly, Misaki found his menu ripped right out of his hands. Startled, the teen looked up to see an angry looking man; not just any man, but Demon Kamijou. "P-Professor Kamijou?" Misaki stuttered.

He was the LAST person the teen had expected to see in a diner at this time of the morning. But Hiroki didn't answer. Instead, he grasped the front of Misaki's coat, and yanked him roughly onto his feet – glaring at him.

"What are you doing with _Nowaki_?" He hissed in a deep, threatening tone.

Misaki couldn't help but tremble. Demon Kamijou was well known in the university for his infamous temper and tendency to throw things at students. Misaki had been on the receiving end of chalk and erasers a few times himself, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. But nothing compared to the deadly look in Hiroki's eyes at this moment. "I-I… um… w-we… I just…"

"Answer me." Hiroki snarled, clutching Misaki's jacket even tighter in his hands. He knew Misaki was Akihiko's lover - which pissed him off a bit more. How did this brat keep getting involved with **his** lovers! "You're with Akihiko! You have no right to b—"

Hiroki's grip on Misaki suddenly disappeared, and the brunette teen stumbled back into his chair. Looking up with wide, doe-like eyes – he saw Nowaki standing between he and the Demon. "Hiro-san… there's no _need_ for violence." Nowaki snapped.

The two men stared at each other tensely for a few minutes; Misaki had no idea what was going on. _'How do they know each other?'_ He wondered.

"Nowaki, this has gone too far." Hiroki growled angrily. "You can't move out every time we have a fight. Grow up, and come home."

Misaki's eyes widened; HE was Nowaki-san's ex-boyfriend! He couldn't imagine demon Kamijou being romantic with _anyone_, much less a boy. Not only that, but he couldn't _believe_ that Nowaki actually got along with Hiroki. He seemed so angry and difficult all the time; and this meeting was no exception.

"That's not what this is about, Hiro-san." He explained sadly. "I'm tired of trying to force you to let me in." Pausing, Nowaki's eyes darkened regretfully. "Besides… you told me to go. You're the one who said you didn't _need_ me."

Hiroki opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He knew Nowaki was right; he HAD technically said he didn't need him, and he had told him to 'go'… but it's not like he really **meant** it. He didn't even think Nowaki was seriously gone. It was only during the past week when he hadn't seen or heard from his lover that he realized things might have gone too far.

Flicking his eyes back to Misaki, Hiroki narrowed his sad eyes again; he had to keep up his anger and strength in front of one of his students. "Get lost, brat. This is private." He snapped.

Misaki nodded quickly, and turned to leave – but felt someone grasp the back of his jacket, and yank him backward. "Wah!" He exclaimed. Looking up, he saw it was Nowaki.

"He's not going anywhere." Nowaki answered calmly. "I invited him for breakfast."

Hiroki didn't seem too impressed at Nowaki defying his wish that Misaki leave. "How do _you_ know Takahashi?" He demanded.

"W-We're neighbors…" Misaki stammered with a blush, still shrinking down a bit behind Nowaki as he answered, like he could act as a human shield between him and demon Kamijou. "We just live a few blocks from here, Dem— uh… P-Professor Kamijou…"

The older man shot Misaki another glare, causing him to cower back even further. "I wasn't asking you, Takahashi," Hiroki said darkly. "Only speak when you're spoken to."

"Enough, Hiro-san." Nowaki said a bit more loudly. "If you want to talk… we can do so privately. But not here, and not now." He explained sternly. Looking down to Misaki – who was shorter than both him AND Hiroki – Nowaki gently placed his large hand atop the teen's head. "Misaki-kun, please sit." He encouraged gently.

Misaki looked back and forth between the two tense men, unsure of what to do. Hiroki was still glaring at him, but Nowaki's eyes were soft again.

Nodding, he slipped back into his seat, and sat there sheepishly keeping his eyes down. Hiroki, on the other hand, was not at all happy with what he was seeing.

He didn't like seeing Nowaki touching anyone else, much less acting so kind and warm toward them.

"I am going to call you later. I want your address." Hiroki instructed sharply. Sending another deadly glare to Misaki, the Demon Professor left the breakfast café, taking his cell phone in hand and dialing a number as he walked.

Misaki's heart sunk.

'_He wouldn't call Usagi-san, would he?'_ Misaki knew they were old friends, but the thought of Usagi-san finding out where he lived scared him. Not that he thought his ex-lover would hurt him… but he couldn't face him now. If he was with Sumi, Misaki didn't want to see him. He didn't want to picture them together; he didn't want to remember how handsome Usagi-san was, or how large his hands were, how his lips felt, or the sound of his voice.

Misaki kept his eyes on the table as he heard Nowaki sit down opposite him, and sigh heavily. He wanted to offer some kind of comfort to his friend, but didn't know what to say. Firstly, he didn't want to annoy Nowaki, especially if he was already on edge after the unexpected meeting. And secondly, he didn't want to pry into his life. It was none of his business.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-kun." Nowaki finally spoke up. "Hiro-san and I used to come here sometimes after I finished my shift at the hospital. I never thought he'd be here, though." He admitted.

Misaki finally looked up at him, "It's o-ok, Nowaki-san. It wasn't your fault."

"So," Nowaki cleared his throat. "You're… Akihiko's lover?"

The teen frowned and lowered his eyes again, "I-I was."

Another awkward pause rested between the two neighbors as they sat there in silence for a few more moments. In fact, Misaki was two seconds away from excusing himself, going home alone, and avoiding Nowaki as best he could. But the feeling of Nowaki's large, comforting hand on the top of his head caused Misaki to look back up to his neighbor.

"I think my lover is scarier." He smiled.

Misaki's eyes widened, "Eh? Baka, yeah right!" He exclaimed. "If that had been Usagi-san, he would have killed you dead!"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not scared of him, hm?" Nowaki shrugged, beginning to look at the menu.

The brunette teen shook his head, "I-I don't know how you can't be. Usagi-san has a temper. So does Demon Kamijou! I don't know h-how you stand him!"

"Hiro-san is a kitten if you know how to deal with him." Nowaki recalled fondly.

Misaki scrunched up his face, "You call Demon Kamijou 'Hiro-san'?" He repeated. "That's… weird."

"Yes, you're right." Nowaki smirked. "Almost as weird as _Usagi-san_." He tossed back.

Misaki shot him a glare as his cheeks turned pink. "Baka." He muttered beneath his breath as he raised the menu up so he could hide behind it in embarrassment.

Nowaki couldn't help but smile, as he focused on the menu himself.

* * *

_"You… saw… WHAT?" Akihiko said bitingly on the other end of the phone._

Hiroki grumbled, "I'm not going to repeat myself, Akihiko." He said sharply. "This is all partly your fault. If you hadn't fought with your brat, he never would have moved out."

_"You're one to talk," The writer said dully on the other end. "I thought Nowaki would help open you up a bit. But you're still the same, closed off bastard." He growled. "Now your ex-lover is making a move on MY Misaki."_

Hiroki grit his teeth together, "BAKA! Shut up! We're obviously both to blame! Besides, _our_ fight wasn't nearly as bad as _yours_! You're the one who kissed someone else."

_"I told you **why**," Akihiko snarled quickly into the phone. "I didn't have a choice. I just haven't had a chance to explain to Misaki." He sighed. "You said Nowaki told you that you both could talk later. What's his address?" He asked._

The Professor shook his head as he headed back toward his apartment, "I don't know yet. I'm going to call him later, and try to convince him to tell me. When I know I'll call you." He said. "But you have to promise me you won't storm over there and kidnap that little brat."

_"What I do is none of your concern." Akihiko responded arrogantly. "Misaki will come home with me whether he likes it or not."_

Hiroki growled, "How that kid stands you, I'll never know."

_"Funny… I thought the same thing about Nowaki." The other mused._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Nowaki returned from his shift at the hospital. Luckily he only had to work in the afternoon, and was back by 8pm. It was always nice when he got to finish early.

No sooner did he get settled in his apartment, than he heard a tentative knock at his door. Nowaki smiled; it was probably Misaki. He always seemed so worried that he was interrupting Nowaki. Opening the door, the young doctor smiled when he saw the small teen standing there with a wrapped plate.

"H-Hi Nowaki-san," He greeted with a bashful smile. "I thought I heard you come home… and… I wasn't sure if you'd eaten, s-so I saved some of what I made for dinner." Misaki offered, holding up the wrapped up plate.

Nowaki smiled, "Thank you, Misaki-kun. That's very thoughtful." He ruffled the boy on the top of his head. Misaki seemed to take that as a good sign, and walked into Nowaki's apartment.

"You just have to put it in the microwave. I hope it still tastes ok. O-Or if you're not hungry now, you can save it for later." Misaki chatted on as he set the plate on the kitchen counter.

The raven-haired man nodded, "I may need to wait until later. I called Hiro-san… like I promised him this morning." He explained. Misaki stiffened and his eyes grew wide. "He's coming over here to talk. I… just don't think it would be wise if he saw you here." Nowaki said.

"O-Oh… yeah…" Misaki muttered sadly.

Hearing the change in tone, Nowaki's heart dropped slightly. "I don't want you caught in the middle, Misak-kun," He offered gently, reaching out his hand and stroking the back of the teen's head. "I'll come over once we're finished… if you want?" He suggested.

"Um… w-well only if YOU want to, Nowaki-san." Misaki said hopefully, turning around to look up at the tall young man. "I-If you need to talk, or… anything…" He offered him a weak smile. "I…" Misaki paused, seeming to rethink his words. "I… really hope it works out, Nowaki-san. You deserve to be happy."

Nowaki stared down at the short teen a bit sadly. Why did he feel like he was really hurting Misaki's feelings? He didn't want to disappoint him; he hadn't seen any of Misaki's friends, and he hadn't heard the boy talk about any (except for that 'ex' friend of his). And if he was indeed Misaki's only friend at the moment, Nowaki didn't want to abandon him. He shouldn't be left alone.

"I'll come by." Nowaki smiled warmly. "Promise."

His hand slid around from the back of Misaki's head, down to cup his cheek. It seemed to happen on it's own accord, though neither seemed to think it was strange. As he began to blush a bit more with the contact, Misaki nodded, and slid away from Nowaki.

"G-Good luck, Nowaki-san." He muttered, slipping out the door and closing it behind him.

Nowaki stared at the door for a moment, before he sighed and continued to straighten up his place for Hiroki's arrival.

It was about one hour later when Hiroki showed up. He looked less than thrilled; almost like he was 'mad' at the apartment for now housing his Nowaki.

"Hello Hiro-san." Nowaki greeted formally.

The Professor muttered his own greeting back. "So. This is your new place." He noted, looking around. His eyes fell to the wall, before he looked back to Nowaki. "And Takahashi lives next door?"

"Yes, he does." Nowaki answered a bit coldly. "But that doesn't really matter." He pointed out. "You wanted to talk, so… let's talk." But instead, Hiroki started to text someone on his phone. Furrowing his brow, Nowaki watched him. "Hiro-san? What are you doing?"

Hiroki kept his eyes on his phone, "I'm texting Akihiko. He wanted Misaki's address."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki growled, "That's none of his business. If Akihiko wants Misaki's address, it should come from Misaki himself. NOT you." He said.

Kamijou shot his eyes up quickly, before he closed his phone and stuffed it into his coat. "Akihiko deserves to talk to Misaki, whether **you** like it or not." He snapped. Sighing heavily, Hiroki decided this probably wasn't the best approach. "I want you to come home. This was just a stupid fight." Hiroki began. "Just because I don't express myself as easily as you, doesn't mean I'm not as committed as you."

"It's not just that, Hiro-san." Nowaki shook his head, leaning against the kitchen counter as he crossed his arms. "You never stop to think about the consequences of your words. You let your anger control you so quickly… like when you said I embarrass you. Or that you didn't need me."

Hiroki glared at him, "That's foolish, Nowaki. Just because I say things like that, doesn't mean I REALLY mean them."

"Exactly." Nowaki continued. "How am I supposed to tell the difference? How do I believe you when you tell me you love me, and then say that you don't need me? I'm tired of guessing, Hiro-san…"

* * *

Misaki could hear the muffled voices coming from Nowaki's apartment… but only because his ear was pressed up against the wall.

He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he was worried about Nowaki. Demon Kamijou could be so frightening; he didn't want him to hurt his neighbor.

But a sudden knock on his own door startled him, and the brunette leaped away from the wall. Straightening his clothes, Misaki rushed over to the door – immediately thinking that it was Nowaki; maybe Hiro-san was leaving, and he wanted to talk right now.

Of course, when he opened the door, he was met with a tall, familiar figure… but it wasn't Nowaki.

It was Akihiko.

"U-Usagi-san?" He gasped, backing up. Akihiko walked in as Misaki drifted away from him. "How… how did you find me?" Misaki trembled.

His lover stared down at him stoically. "Hiroki told me. He's next door speaking to Nowaki." He grumbled; it obviously wasn't his topic of choice. "You're coming home."

"W-What?" Misaki asked. He was so nervous, but reached deep inside himself to find the anger he SHOULD be feeling. _'I can't let Usagi-san intimidate me…' _He thought. "I'm… not coming home." Misaki continued as he tried to put some strength behind his voice. "You don't need me. You have Sumi."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, and took another few steps toward Misaki. "It's not like that, Misaki. You're being ridiculous. Enough is enough." He said sharply.

"Enough is NOT enough!" Misaki yelled, stomping his foot as his fists clenched by his sides. "I-I caught you kissing him! And THEN we fought about it, and-and you said if I couldn't e-express myself MORE that I should just go!" Misaki reminded him; tears were already beginning to well up in his eyes. "You keep trying to rush me into all these things! That's not what lovers are supposed to do!"

Usagi-san's lavender eyes narrowed a bit, "It's time you grew up, Misaki. You need to admit your love to me, and push your pride aside. I am tired of your conflicted feelings toward me. I'm tired of telling you that I love you, only to hear 'baka' in response." He instructed firmly.

"You're one to talk about pride." Misaki scoffed. Turning, he started to walk away, "Get out, Usagi-san."

Of course their interaction was far from over – and Misaki realized that quickly when he felt Usagi-san's familiar, iron-like grip on his arm. He tugged him back against his tall, broad form.

"Baka! Let GO!" Misaki yelled, struggling as best he could to get himself out of his ex-lover's arms. "I said LET GO!"

But as always, Akihiko refused to listen. When he wanted something, he got it – and right now, he wanted his Misaki. He placed a hand behind Misaki's head, and turned it so he could capture his lips. The kiss didn't last long before Misaki roughly shoved on Usagi-san's chest and turned his head away. "Usagi-san STOP!" He yelled as he began to cry. "Y-You can't just try and kiss me and make it all better!" Misaki argued. "I-I said get out! I don't want to see you right n-now!"

"Misaki…" The older man whispered, completely ignoring his young lover's request.

The teen cried out as he was pushed back against the kitchen counter; he tensed as he felt Akihiko's hands sliding up his shirt, while his lips and tongue continued to trail around his neck and jaw. "U-Usagi-san! I said STOP! S-Stop!" He cried out loud.

* * *

"Hiro-san, I still love you… but maybe this time apart is good." Nowaki said. It felt like their conversation was going around in circles. "It will give you a chance to figure out what you really want. Saying that you love me when we fight, or something bad happens, isn't enough. I feel like it's always me trying to get through to you."

The Professor glared, "I know what I want, Nowaki – I want you to come home. Do you realize how _frustrating_ and humiliating it is that you keep making me REPEAT it?" He snapped.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you, I just—"

_"I said LET GO!"_

Nowaki was cut off mid-sentence as he heard the desperate noise from the next room. Furrowing his brow, Nowaki took a few steps toward the wall, listening intensely. That sounded like Misaki?

_"U-Usagi-san! I said STOP! S-Stop!"_

Without thinking twice, Nowaki tore out of his apartment. "Nowaki!" He heard Hiroki call him – but he didn't stop.

Bursting into Misaki's apartment (through a thankfully unlocked door), he saw Akihiko pinning Misaki against the kitchen counter; the teen's shirt was off and tossed aside, and Akihiko's lips and hands were running over his body.

Feeling that protective urge swell up inside him, Nowaki closed the distance between them and ripped Akihiko off of Misaki. The older man stared at Nowaki in complete shock as he stumbled back; the tall, raven-haired man looked incredibly pissed off. Usagi-san's eyes narrowed jealously. He began to head toward Nowaki with a raised fist, when Hiroki caught his arm.

"Akihiko!" He hissed angrily, as he did his best to restrain the man.

Nowaki made a move as well, but felt Misaki grip him around the waist in a dead lock. "N-No, Nowaki-san!" He begged.

A tense silence hung in the air between the feuding lovers; both looking angrily at the other's respective partner – silently blaming one another for this whole, confusing situation.

"Get out." Nowaki growled in a low, threatening tone.

Usagi-san glared right back at the young man preventing him from getting to his lover. "Not without Misaki."

"He's made his choice. He's not going with you." The young doctor argued. "I'm not going to let you assault him."

"Assault him," Akihiko repeated venomously. "I suggest you try and mend your own relationship instead of meddling in mine. I would never hurt Misaki."

Nowaki grit his teeth together. "So forcing the kid to do what you want, while he's crying, and yelling 'no' and 'stop' is best for him, is it?" He shot back sarcastically. "Get. Out." He said again.

"Akihiko, let's go." Hiroki snapped, tugging his childhood friend back with him through the door.

The writer turned his fierce gaze on Hiroki; he couldn't believe he was giving in so easily. "Hiroki," He growled.

"This isn't the time, Akihiko." His friend answered firmly. "There's no need to make everything worse. Tensions are high enough, and I can't talk any sense into Nowaki when you and Misaki are here!" He spat. "We can continue this later."

Reluctantly, Usagi-san looked back to Misaki – his intense, lavender eyes glued to the teary-eyed teen who looked betrayed, angry, and hurt. Perhaps his 'need' for Misaki had gotten in the way yet again. If he had just explained himself at the start, he might have had more luck resolving the issue that was currently tearing his lover from him.

And deep down, he knew Hiroki was right. They had both gone about this badly, and nothing would be fixed while they were all together. Akihiko knew he'd have to get Misaki alone again, and Hiroki knew he'd have to do the same with Nowaki.

"I'll come back soon, Misaki…" Akihiko muttered seriously, nodding to his lover.

Heading out of the apartment with Hiroki in tow, the two men left… but not before hearing the distinct sound of Nowaki slamming the apartment door behind them. For a few minutes, Nowaki and Misaki stood there in silence. Nowaki's hands were resting against the flat of the door as he tried to ease the tension that had built up in his body.

"N-Nowaki-san?" He heard a small voice ask tentatively from behind him. "I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt your time with Professor K-Kamijou…" Misaki apologized. "Y-You didn't have to do that. Usagi-san is always like that… I'm used to it…"

The raven-haired man sighed heavily as he turned and headed over toward Misaki with a sullen look on his face.

"No… Nowaki-san?" Misaki repeated, unsure of how to interpret the look on his friend's face.

But he gasped as Nowaki's long arms came to wrap around him. "I should be apologizing to you, Misaki-kun." He soothed gently. "This was my fault. I didn't think Hiro-san would tell Akihiko-san so quickly. I should have met him somewhere else… and kept you out of it." He lamented. "Are you alright?" Nowaki asked. He tensed a bit, "Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm fine…" Misaki shuddered, clutching to Nowaki more in search of warmth. He was a bit cold now that had no shirt on after Usagi-san tossed it aside.

Nowaki pulled back a bit to look at Misaki, cupping his cheeks gently in his hands. "You shouldn't be 'fine'… that isn't normal. Does he _ever_ stop when you tell him to?"

"S-Sometimes." The teen admitted gently.

The thought of Misaki being forced time and time again to do something he might not be comfortable with made Nowaki angrier than he expected. Pulling Misaki close again, he gently stroked his hair while his other arm held him securely.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nowaki asked.

Misaki closed his eyes briefly. "Um… w-well maybe… uh…" He stammered, before stopping and taking in a shaky breath. "N-Never mind."

'_There he goes again,' _Nowaki thought. _'Trying not to be an inconvenience.'_

"How about I stay here until you fall asleep?" He suggested calmly.

Misaki's heart warmed; that was exactly what he had _wanted_ to ask Nowaki, but he really didn't want to prevent him from doing anything important. He'd already interrupted his time with Hiroki by calling for 'help'… that he now regretted. Maybe it would have been easier if he'd just given into his lover? He was still mad at Usagi-san - both for their argument, and for kissing Sumi and STILL not telling him why.

"O-Ok." He whispered.

Patting the teen on the head, Nowaki guided Misaki back down the hall and to his bedroom. He helped the disheartened (and emotionally exhausted) teen into bed.

Misaki fell asleep almost instantly… but Nowaki found himself standing over his bed, staring down at the brunette with slight remorse. He could deal with the emotional pain and frustrations he was getting from being away from Hiro-san… but he didn't want Misaki to get depressed, or over-pressured.

Reaching down, his fingers lightly brushed some of Misaki's hair away from his face, before he turned and left the room; closing the door quietly behind him…


	3. Try To Fix You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and some Misaki/Nowaki

**Notes I:** Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha I JUST recently saw my first episode, and really, really like it. So, I continued watching, and now I'm left here wishing there was a third season.

**Notes II:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues.

**Notes III:** I noticed there's like NO fanfics featuring these two XD And for some reason, I think they'd be cute together haha. I'm still all about the canon relationships of course, but I like experimenting

**Extra:** dramatisecho . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M i s a k i – x – N o w a k i – 1 8 2 6 8 8 9 1 6

**Song:** Promise of a Lifetime – by Kutless

* * *

With all the drama he had experienced the previous night, Misaki woke up late, and was forced to rush to school. He was feeling extremely tired and drained, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment; he would just have to grab a coffee on the way, and PRAY he could stay awake through Demon Kamijou's class.

As that thought entered his mind, Misaki stopped in his tracks just as he arrived on campus. He'd completely overlooked the fact that he would need to SEE the demon this morning for class. And with last night's awkwardness, Misaki instantly began to dread it. Surely his professor had to remain professional, right? It's not like he could chastise or berate Misaki in class for personal reasons… right?

Taking a few deep breaths before sipping on his coffee, Misaki entered the literature building and headed toward his lecture hall.

Slipping inside, he noticed his professor wasn't here yet. "Thank god." Misaki muttered happily to himself as he slipped into his seat.

Looking around the class, Misaki saw his classmates chatting and laughing amongst themselves. He wished he had some friends; it would be so much easier to deal with all the drama that seemed to follow him around. But then again, maybe it was because of his 'drama' that people avoided him. Sumi had been his only friend… and apparently, he'd just been using him to get to Usagi-san.

As Demon Kamijou entered, he barked at everyone to take their seats and shut up. Misaki tried to sit upright, and ignore his weariness for the time being. Of course that confidence and alertness withered a bit when Professor Kamijou looked right at him and glared. Swallowing deeply, Misaki shrunk down in his seat a bit.

This was going to be the longest class of his life… he could just tell.

* * *

Unfortunately, Misaki's day did not get any better as it dragged on. Professor Kamijou was on his case more than usual, and Misaki's hope that he would remain 'professional' despite their personal snag was quickly dashed to the ground. He had gotten yelled at more times today than he had in his entire semester, and had more things thrown at him than the rest of the students.

What made matters worse is that when lunch rolled around – people seemed to be staring, pointing, and giggling at him more than usual. Misaki was confused as to what he possibly could have done, when one of his classmates approached him, and asked if it was true Usami-Sensei had thrown him out. Misaki explained that he had left on his own free will… but couldn't help but ask where the girl had heard that rumor. Apparently, the whole school was speculating and elaborating on it. It ranged from: _Misaki being thrown out for annoying Usami-Sensei_, to _Misaki dating Usami-Sensei and being dumped by him_, to _Misaki being some kind of 'boy toy' that Usami-Sensei had hired for a brief period of time_.

Needless to say, none of these rumors made him look… or feel… good. As he sat alone at lunch, he caught sight of Sumi – who, upon catching his eye – smirked and saluted him. Misaki glared; he should have known that Sumi probably had something to do with it. Hadn't he been humiliated enough? People had avoided him _before_ because of his tie to Usami-Sensei, and now, they were avoiding him because of these ill-informed, stupid rumors. In Misaki's mind, Sumi had already won; he had kissed and stolen Usagi-san from him. Why did he keep torturing him with it? Why did he need to try and dismantle down whatever shred of dignity Misaki had left in him?

By the end of the say, Misaki felt like he just wanted to crawl into a hole in die. He'd managed to hold back his tears, but that 'wall' was quickly crumbling. He just felt so emotionally battered and alone. Why did things have to be so hard? All he'd ever wanted was to be a normal student at M University.

He had been a good kid, hadn't he? He cared for others, he loved his brother; he was kind, friendly, considerate, loyal and relatively smart. So why was this happening to him?

"Misaki-kun!"

His name caught his attention, and Misaki looked up to see Nowaki standing off to the side of the main campus entrance with a bright smile on his face.

"I just finished work, and I thought I'd try and catch you on your way home." He smiled warmly with a nod. "How was your day?"

Misaki stood there, gazing up at the tall, strong figure of his neighbor. His only friend. Just the sight of Nowaki, after enduring such a horrible day, made the teen's large, green doe eyes begin to well up with tears.

Nowaki frowned in shock as he noticed the boy looking completely miserable. "…Misaki? What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth together, Misaki threw his pride aside – and jumped forward to wrap his arms around Nowaki in a desperate, defeated hug. Nowaki gasped and his eyes widened a bit in shock. Despite the fact he'd only known Misaki for about a week, he had never known the teen to be outwardly THIS affectionate. He could feel him trembling, and Nowaki slowly wrapped his long arms around the short brunette, whose face was buried in his chest.

"Misaki?"

Misaki opened his bleary eyes, but kept them focused on the ground in embarrassment. "I'm… sorry. Just…" He asked sadly, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

Feeling his heart truly go out to the boy, Nowaki nodded and threaded one of his hands into Misaki's hair; gently stroking and soothing him as he held him. It didn't sit right with Nowaki at all; Misaki didn't deserve to look and feel so miserable. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him today.

* * *

Wanting to brighten the teen's afternoon up, Nowaki convinced Misaki to go shopping with him for dinner supplies. He tried to cheer the boy up as best he could by keeping the conversation light and even buying him his favorite dessert to have after supper. But even by the time they got back to Nowaki's apartment, and he began to cook the boy dinner, Misaki still didn't look any happier. He seemed so out of it, and it broke Nowaki's heart.

As they sat down to dinner, Nowaki found it hard to keep his eyes off his young friend. "So… do you want to talk about what happened?" He encouraged. "I'm sure it would make you feel better."

"I just…" Misaki started, before he trailed off. "…had a bad day."

Nowaki sighed; apparently he wasn't going to get an answer from him. Well, at least not in a _conventional_ way. But the young doctor had one last trick up his sleeve to make Misaki feel better. As they finished eating and began to clear the dishes, Nowaki's blue eyes drifted over Misaki's sad face as he dried the dishes he was washing.

"Misaki?" He called gently.

Turning his distant eyes up toward Nowaki – the teen couldn't help but gasp as the dark-haired young man's lips met his own. Misaki's eyes widened and he trembled as Nowaki kissed him. In fact, he was so stunned that it took a few minutes before he realized what was happening – and launched himself backward.

"BAKA!" He yelled, covering his mouth with his hands. "W-What was that for?"

Nowaki smiled; relieved to see Misaki have such a reaction. "I just wanted to make you feel better." He smiled with a simple shrug. "I was running out of ideas."

"S-So THAT was your idea?" Misaki exclaimed, blushing profusely.

Nowaki moved over and stood in front of Misaki. "Did it work?" He asked sweetly. "I don't like seeing you so unhappy." He admitted, lifting a hand to cup Misaki's cheek.

Misaki lowered his eyes bashfully as his blush deepened.

"I'm… sorry Nowaki-san." He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me." Misaki apologized.

The young doctor smiled, "I can't help but worry about you, Misaki-kun. You have a much better smile. A frown doesn't really suit you." He mused, mashing Misaki's cheeks in his hands playfully like he was some kind of puppy.

"Baka!" The teen grumbled, pushing Nowaki away. Keeping his eyes on the floor, Misaki had to admit that the kiss had caught him off guard… and **did** take his mind off his horrible day. "I-I should really get back to my place. I have some homework to do." He explained. "But thank you for dinner." He said, finally turning his eyes up to look at his tall friend.

Nowaki smiled warmly. "Of course." He nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. I hope it made you feel better." The raven-haired man grinned. Leaning down, he placed his face inches from Misaki's cute, blushing one. "And I promise… I'll give you fair warning next time."

Misaki was torn between being horrified, embarrassed and… kind of… intrigued?

"N-Next time?" He choked out in an awkward voice.

But Nowaki didn't answer. He just turned around, waving Misaki off. "Have fun doing your school work. We'll talk soon!" He said happily.

Grumbling to himself, Misaki headed out of Nowaki's apartment and back to his own. As he fumbled around in his pockets for his key, his mind continued to jog back to that kiss. It had been entirely unexpected… but… Misaki knew deep down he had kind of enjoyed it. It had been a while since anyone had kissed him. Of course, there had been that incident with Usagi-san, where he had yet again forced himself on Misaki… but this was different.

'_Forget it,'_ Misaki thought, _'He only kissed you to try and make you forget about your bad day. He's just being nice.'_ He convinced himself.

Unfortunately, Misaki's 'surprises' weren't over yet. As he opened the door to his apartment, the brunette teen was stopped dead in his tracks. His entire apartment was full of flowers.

"WAH!" He exclaimed.

Moving into his decorated (and now overly scented) apartment, Misaki found a note on the kitchen table. It was from his landlord, Saito:

_Misaki,_

_I had to open your door for the delivery. _

_My sincerest apologies if someone in your family has died._

_Saito_

The brunette teen grumbled to himself beneath his breath. Who the hell would send him so many flowers? Misaki got a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he briefly wondered if it was Usagi-san's troublesome brother again.

But when his eyes spotted another card – one that seemed to go along with the flowers – he picked it up an read it:

_Misaki. I love you._

_Usagi-san._

Misaki's face dropped and he groaned as he slid down to sit on his kitchen floor. "Baka Usagi." He grumbled beneath his breath.

Why flowers? He would have preferred an apology and explanation instead! While he knew the flowers were supposed to make him feel better, they only served to make Misaki remember what had happened. Why had Usagi-san kissed Sumi? And why, instead of explaining himself, did he pressure Misaki to step up his 'game' - so to speak – in their relationship? It had been like a double slap to the face.

His life had gotten so confusing and spiraled down. The only constant thing in his life was his brother… and now… Nowaki.

The brunette teen soon got up from the floor, and tried his best to put the day behind him. He did some laundry, tidied up his apartment, watered his 'new' flowers, and tried to do some schoolwork… but nothing was working. All he could think about was how much he'd be dreading tomorrow; how awful he'd feel once more sitting through Professor Kamijou's class, and enduring the whispers and points of his classmates and peers.

Taking out his cell phone, Misaki stared at his contact list…

Specifically, at Nowaki's name.

He knew he'd only left him five minutes ago, but after seeing all these flowers from Usagi-san (and still feeling a bit down from his horrible day), Misaki realized that Nowaki was the only person he really wanted to see. As much as the unexpected kiss had caught him off guard and embarrassed him… he had to admit that being with Nowaki made him feel better.

"Where does he get off? Kissing me like that?" Misaki pouted aloud to himself as he furrowed his brow. Standing up from the kitchen floor, Misaki began to pace anxiously. These things always happened to him; he was always such an 'uke'… if he would be so bold as to reference one of Usagi-san's novels. Maybe that was the key?

Maybe he had to start being more aggressive in life? Perhaps then this stuff wouldn't happen to him.

With this 'attempt-to-be-bold' plan in mind, Misaki grabbed a dvd and a blanket, and marched back over to Nowaki's apartment. Knocking on the door, it only took a few minutes for the dark-haired young man to open it, and look curiously down at Misaki.

"We're watching a movie." Misaki announced with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Tossing the blanket at Nowaki, he tried to walk past the tall doctor as confidently as possible.

Nowaki was a bit stunned to see Misaki at his door again… nevermind marching in and demanding that they are watching a movie. With a blanket, no less. For some reason, his mind shot back to the way Hiro-san used to say: '_Nowaki… I'm cold._' Whenever he wanted attention.

He smiled, "Got it." Nowaki nodded, closing his door and heading back into his apartment. He couldn't help but wonder, though, where his confidence had suddenly come from. Not that he was complaining; it was rather cute. "So, what are we watching?"

"March of the Penguins!" Misaki announced dramatically. "I… just… really like penguins," He shifted. "But… w-we can watch something else if you want, Nowaki-san."

'_Ah. Here comes the consideration.'_ Nowaki smiled.

Misaki, meanwhile, was cursing himself. _'So much for being bold and aggressive…' _He thought mentally. Could he help it if he wanted to make sure Nowaki was happy too? He just couldn't bring himself to be totally selfish.

"I'm happy watching whatever Misaki-kun wants to watch." Nowaki said playfully sitting in the middle of the couch with the blanket. When Misaki turned and looked at him while the dvd loaded – Nowaki patted the cushion beside him. Misaki blushed from head to toe, before grumbling and sitting on the far side of the couch.

Nowaki just smiled wider, and slid over with the blanket so Misaki was trapped between him and the arm of the couch. He tossed the blanket over both of them. "Baka. You don't have to sit so close." The teen complained awkwardly.

"But it was Misaki-kun who brought the blanket over, and suggest we watch a movie." Nowaki argued with a goofy smile. "And if this is what it takes to make Misaki feel better after a bad day, I'm going to do it."

Suddenly feeling bad that maybe he was keeping Nowaki from something, Misaki furrowed his brow, "You know, Nowaki-san, if you have work to do, or… um… something, then w-we don't have to watch this. I really should have asked before I came over." He admitted, looking a bit ashamed.

"It's ok to be selfish _sometimes_, Misaki." Nowaki told him, wrapping an arm across the smaller teen's shoulders as he pulled him close. "I think we can learn a lot from each other. Maybe you can start taking more initiative… and I can start restraining myself from being overly affectionate. I mean, obviously our relationships have hit this snag for a reason." Nowaki said as he trailed his eyes down in thought. "So… why don't we try improving ourselves together?" He offered.

Misaki blushed, but frowned angrily, "Baka. I-It's not entirely **our** fault. Demon Kamijou needs to stop being such a hard ass, and Usagi-san needs to stop being such a demanding pervert all the time." He argued. "WE are fine. Besides, I can be open and a-affectionate if I want to."

"Oh Misaki, you're adorable." Nowaki laughed, ruffling the top of his head.

The teen glared at him haughtily, "BAKA! I-I can! I will! I **do**!" He exclaimed, correcting himself with each declaration. "I can do those things! I can be affectionate and… and impulsive, and… I can –er, I DO take initiative."

"You're right." The raven-haired man smiled sweetly. "Bringing a blanket and a movie over here was a good first step."

Fuming internally, Misaki's face showed a brief streak of determination – and following through with it – he craned his neck up and kissed Nowaki on the lips as he shut his eyes tightly. Nowaki, however, was rendered silent by the kiss, and his eyes widened a bit in shock. After a minute, Misaki pulled back, gasping for breath like he'd just come up from a deep-sea dive.

"There!" Misaki pouted; the blush on his cheeks almost spreading over his entire face. "S-See? No problem! I can do it! I'm just not a horny pervert like Usagi-san!"

Nowaki couldn't help but stare at Misaki in shock. But shock gave way to being impressed, and finally, to being intrigued and happy. Smiling at the teen warmly, Nowaki lifted a hand and turned Misaki's chin toward him. Leaning in, he nestled his nose against the brunette's. "You're right. That was very impressive, Misaki-kun." He muttered.

Closing the distance between them, Nowaki kissed Misaki again. The teen began to feel a bit flustered, and his large green eyes widened as soon as Nowaki started… but gradually… he began to relax. There was something comforting about Nowaki's scent and personality: like, if Misaki _really_ wanted to stop, or told him 'no', Nowaki would stop. Not like Usagi-san. They were so different, and yet, aspects of Nowaki _did_ remind him of Usagi-san.

Still… in this new situation, Misaki was all too aware that he was making out with Nowaki. Especially when he felt the noirette's tongue tease him between his lips. He gasped a bit, and smoothly, Nowaki began to lap his tongue against Misaki's in an encouraging and coaxing way. He took it slow, which allowed Misaki time to adjust, and actually become comfortable with the kiss as he began to respond.

When their kiss finally ended, Nowaki couldn't help but smile at a slightly disheveled, and more sedated, looking Misaki.

As Misaki's mind began to slowly kick in once again, he blushed and buried his face into Nowaki's shoulder, pulling the blanket up higher to cover the lower half of his face as he looked to the television. "Baka-Nowaki." He grumbled. "I thought you said you'd give me more warning next time!" He complained, referring to the kiss.

"Sorry." Nowaki smiled brightly, tightening his arm around Misaki's shoulders. "Guess Misaki-kun makes me get ahead of myself. I promise, it won't happen again." He reassured him warmly.

Misaki lowered his eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from Nowaki as they sat side-by-side beneath the warm blanket. "N-No. You don't have to… I mean… if you WANT to… I… um…" He stammered sheepishly. Dammit, why couldn't he grow a backbone already? He was nineteen! "Baka." Misaki gave up with a grumble.

It was kind of adorable the way Misaki would protest and say ONE thing… and then shyly admit (in his own awkward way) that he wanted, or enjoyed another.

Smiling contently to himself, Nowaki rested his cheek atop Misaki's head, and began to watch the movie with him. To his own surprise, kissing Misaki was actually kind of… nice. Granted, he said 'baka' after both kisses, but Nowaki was kind of used to that after dealing with Hiro-san. What he wasn't used to, was hearing what came out of Misaki's mouth next:

"Thank you, Nowaki-san."

Nowaki looked down to the brunette spooned up against his side. THAT he hadn't been expecting. Hiro-san never thanked him for a kiss. Not that Nowaki NEEDED to be thanked, or anything, but it did make him feel better to know that Misaki appreciated his efforts to cheer him up.

When the movie was almost over, Nowaki was surprised to hear Misaki speak up again.

"Uh… Nowaki-san?"

He looked down at the teen snuggled up beside him. "Yes Misaki?"

"I was wondering, um…" He began nervously, "There's a Halloween carnival happening at M University, and… well… I really wanted to go!" He began; Misaki winced as his voice took on a slightly 'winy' tone, but he quickly pushed it back. "But I don't want to go alone." Misaki admitted, getting back on track. Besides, what fun is a carnival if you had to wander around by yourself? "So, I was wondering… if… maybe…"

Nowaki laughed, "Oooh Misak-kun, are you asking me out?" He purred.

"W-What? No! I just… uh… I just want someone to go with!" He stammered, blushing up a storm.

The raven-haired young man smirked and pressed his nose against the side of Misaki's temple. "I'll go on **one** condition. If it's a Halloween carnival, people will be dressing up. So I get to pick our costumes."

"WAH!" Misaki blushed, whimpering in embarrassment. "Well… I… guess." He agreed reluctantly. "B-But nothing embarrassing! I wanna look cool!" Misaki grumbled.

Nowaki grinned, "I promise. You'll look cool."

* * *

"Naaaaaaaaaaah!" Misaki exclaimed cutely, standing in front of the mirror in Nowaki's apartment. "This is AWESOME!"

He was dressed in more 'historical' attire, with a cape, a blue ring, a cane, and an eye-patch. Nowaki had surprised him by taking care of both their costumes… and dressing them as _Ciel Phantomhive_ and _Sebastian Michaelis_ from _Kuroshitsuji_, which was one of Misaki's favorite manga's.

"I look so badass!" He gushed, posing with his cape in front of the mirror. "Ciel Phantomhive is the shit! You're at my every command tonight, _Sebastian_!" He laughed dramatically, adjusting the eye patch a bit.

But his laughter died down when he caught sight of a tall, impeccably dressed figure behind him. Turning, he blushed to see Nowaki dressed in a stunning, pressed black butler suit. "Yes, my lord." He said smoothly.

"W-Wow, Nowaki-san! You look great!" Misaki smiled, looking away as his blush only deepened. He was so tall and handsome, and the way he was dressed and behaving, he really did look like a living version of the demon butler.

Nowaki couldn't help but smile slyly at Misaki's reaction, "Ah, ah, young master. I am Sebastian for tonight." He teased. Reaching down, he swooped Misaki up and into his arms. "Ready to go?"

"Baka! I-I can walk!" Misaki struggled weakly in Nowaki's arms.

But the young man just laughed, "We're in character, _bocchan_," He purred. "You wanted to go to the carnival, so I'm taking you. Besides, having only ONE good eye tonight… your depth perception is going to be off." He teased with a genuine smile.

"You're taking this **way** too seriously." Misaki grumbled, blushing right up to the tips of his ears as he draped his arms around Nowaki's neck.

Usagi-san probably never would have dressed up with him. Or if he did, he would have chosen an embarrassing costume for him to wear; like a slutty bear, or some kind of frilly dress. But the fact that Nowaki had chosen his costume based on something he LIKED was really touching.

* * *

When the two arrived at M University, both were equally delighted to see the whole campus was buzzing with activity, and other attendees dressed up. There were various booths set up, food stands, games, and finally, a couple of rides – including a Ferris wheel.

"What do you wanna do first, Nowa— uh, Sebastian?" He smiled excitedly. Misaki had been relieved that Nowaki hadn't tried to carry him _**all**_ the way to the University, and allowed him to walk on his own two feet from the train.

Nowaki smiled, and leaned down so his lips were right beside Misaki's ears. "I shall do whatever my master wishes." He purred. Quirking a brow, Nowaki couldn't help but notice as a small gang of girls passed them - whispering, staring and blushing excitedly at the sight of the pair. "Up to, and including, fending off eager fan girls."

"Man. We must look _really_ good for them to be staring like that." Misaki said curiously, tilting his head as he noticed more girls pointing and giggling at them as they blushed.

Nowaki sighed, "Well, might as well give them what they want, hm?" He smirked. Misaki was about to ask him what he was talking about, when suddenly - Nowaki lifted him into his arms again. The girls scattered around them squealed and took some quick snapshots on their cellphones of the adorable pair.

"Baka! Let me go!" Misaki yelled.

But Nowaki ignored him, and walked him toward a photo booth, where the photography students of M University were taking free photos of the attending students, in order to remember the event and promote their program. "But we have to get our picture taken, _bocchan_." He smiled.

"Ok, ok, fine - but put me _down_ at least!" Misaki complained, wiggling in Nowaki's arms. Finally, Nowaki released him, and the pair stood in line to get their photo taken by the campus photography club. When it was their turn, the two accompanying female photographers crowded around the male that was setting up their shoot – cooing their praises and gushing over how cute Misaki looked.

As they posed for their picture, Misaki sat on a chair – lifting his chin up as he rested his hand on his cane, and looked as regal as possible. Nowaki stood behind him, leaning down so his head was alongside Misaki's. He held his hand up, like he was whispering a secret to his young master, while giving the camera a sinful look.

The photographer took a few shots, before bringing Misaki and Nowaki around to see what he'd taken on a larger, digital screen.

"Wow! That looks great!" Misaki said excitedly.

Nowaki agreed, "It really does."

"Thanks." The photographer nodded. "The photos will be available in about three days. If you're a student, you can pick them up in the arts administration office. I'll just get your name." He smiled, handing Misaki a sheet to fill out.

The second female photographer stepped forward, "Oooh you guys look so good together!" She squeaked. "Do you mind if I get another photo?"

"Uh, w-well I think w—" Misaki began,

But Nowaki cut him off by scooping the boy up into his arms yet again. "Of course. _Bocchan_ would be glad to." He grinned wolfishly.

"Aw! You call him _bocchan_!" She gushed, beginning to snap some more photos.

Misaki rolled his eyes and pouted as Nowaki held him. "Can you tell me how many times you plan to pick me up tonight?" He grumbled. "I think you're taking this a bit too far."

"On the contrary, my lord." Nowaki whispered into his ear. "I don't think we're taking this far _enough_." He smiled. "And if I'm not mistaken, it was YOU who picked ME up tonight."

Misaki flushed, "Baka. T-That's not what happened." He lied.

But it was true; he had been the one to invite Nowaki. And as much as he might protest, Misaki was glad he was here with someone else.

When they finished posing for pictures, the two were finally free to enjoy the Halloween carnival. They played some games, grabbed a bite to eat, and ventured through the haunted house. Nowaki particularly enjoyed the haunted house, since it caused Misaki to stick close by his side and cling to him. It was adorable.

As they walked along the night swept grounds, Nowaki could barely take his eyes off the teen. "This is great! I love carnivals!" Misaki said happily.

He'd never gone on a date with someone so… energetic and vocal before. Hiro-san had been his first real relationship, and as much as he loved the assistant professor, going out with him was somewhat of a 'silent' affair. Whether eating in a restaurant, hitting a bookstore, or walking home, Hiroki preferred silence – which left Nowaki carrying the majority of conversations himself.

But Misaki was one of the most talkative people he'd met in a long time. It was nice to have someone to laugh with, to play games with, and to actually talk BACK to.

"Thanks for inviting me, Misaki," Nowaki said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's nice to do something like this every once in a while. I have to be such an adult all the time… but it's great to relax and have some fun." He smiled. Hiro-san never would have suggested they go to a carnival. And he certainly wouldn't have been as tolerant with any attempt Nowaki might make to pick him up, or touch and hold him.

But suddenly, Misaki stopped in his tracks; he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Misaki?" Nowaki asked.

Looking up and following the boy's eyesight, he saw what had struck Misaki. Akihiko was slowly stalking his way toward them with a jealous death glare written all over his face. Nowaki could see why many people found the man so frightening… but still, Nowaki wasn't THAT intimidated. He could take on Akihiko if it meant protecting Misaki from harm.

Glaring, Nowaki went to move himself in front of the boy – but stopped when he felt Misaki grip his arm. "C-Come on Nowaki!" He stammered, pulling Nowaki along behind him toward the Ferris wheel. Slipping inside an available cart, the door closed behind them, and the ride slowly began to move. Misaki winced as he look out and saw Usagi-san standing beneath them, glaring at their box as they slowly moved up into the sky.

"We didn't have to run." Nowaki said seriously. "I would have kept you safe."

Misaki turned from the window and glared at him, "I-I wasn't worried for me! I was protecting YOU!" He yelled. "You don't know what Usagi-san is like. He might have killed you dead! He's jealous enough as it is."

"I doubt he'd _kill_ me." The raven-haired young man muttered. "But if he wants a fight, he can have one. He doesn't scare me; he's only a couple years older than I am anyway." Nowaki knew he and Hiroki were about the same age.

The two were silent for a few minutes.

Misaki couldn't help but worry about what might happen when they got OFF the Ferris wheel, and Nowaki was assuming that if Akihiko was somewhere down there – Hiro-san probably was too. He sighed and looked over to Misaki.

"Can I ask you something, Misaki?" Nowaki began, hoping to distract the boy from looking so worried. "What is it about _Kuroshitsuji_ that you like? I know you'd mentioned it was one of your favorites, which is why I picked these costumes, but… you never said WHY you liked it."

He hoped maybe by changing the subject he could put the boy's mind at ease for a little while.

Misaki sighed, and kept his eyes glued out the window. "I dunno." He shrugged, almost like he was embarrassed. "I guess… just because Ciel lost his parents. And… so did I?" He mumbled in a quieter voice. "I just kind of liked the idea that someone was there to look out for him. Even though Sebastian's a demon, and… y'know… only wants something in return… he is still there to protect Ciel." He explained sadly. Without warning, his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry." Nowaki soothed. "I didn't know your parents were dead. I apologize for bringing it up."

The brunette teen quickly turned his tear-streaked eyes up toward his companion. "N-No, Nowaki… it's not that, I just…" He sighed, lowering his eyes again. "My life has just gotten so crazy. I'm not really one for drama, but… I _always_ seem to be surrounded by it, no matter WHAT I do!" He lamented. "I just… want to be normal. I want to have someone there for me like that."

Letting a heavy sigh fall from his lips, Nowaki's eyes trailed over the troubled teen before him. Standing up from his seat opposite Misaki, Nowaki took his place beside the younger boy, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Life is rarely easy, Misaki." Nowaki comforted him. "You're not the only one who wishes their personal drama would go away. The best thing to do is to find someone who makes you feel grounded; someone who can get you through those difficult days."

Slowly, Misaki lifted his eyes up to look at Nowaki. Although he'd only known his neighbor for a short while… he felt like he had a natural rapport with him. Nowaki made him feel safe, and not pressured or on guard in any way. Feeling a rare, impulsive need to keep Nowaki at his side – and show him how much he meant to him – Misaki knelt on the seat, and shifted over to straddle Nowaki's lap.

"You won't… stop being my friend, will you Nowaki-san?" He asked, keeping his single, exposed green eye on Nowaki's while the other was still covered by his eye-patch. Misaki, apparently, wasn't good at making friends, despite how nice and considerate he tried to be. People always just avoided him for some reason.

Nowaki furrowed his brow, before asking, "Stop being your friend?" He was a bit surprised at Misaki's sudden, forward behavior – but the teen did look borderline distraught; almost worried like he would be left alone for the rest of his life.

Then again, Nowaki supposed it was rough loosing your parents. Hell, sometimes even HE still wished he had some kind of parental figure in his life.

But at least he grew up without that support; it was undoubtedly harder to _have_ that support, and then suddenly lose it.

"You're the only reassuring thing in my life right now… besides Nii-chan. B-But I don't even get to see HIM as often as I'd like, now that he has a new family to look after." He trembled. "And you're just… uh… w-well… I mean… I-I kind of…"

Lifting his arms around Misaki, Nowaki could tell the teen wasn't going to be able to spit out a coherent sentence. So he helped him out – by silencing him – and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Misaki tensed at first, and tried to fight back his nerves. He always got so flustered when people kissed him, or acted affectionately toward him… but he knew he had to learn to control that.

There was nothing wrong with affection.

Slowly, his eye drifted closed and Misaki sunk into Nowaki's broad torso as their kiss deepened, and the noirette tightened his arms around Misaki's waist. The feeling of Nowaki's tongue gently prodding against his lips caused the brunette teen to shudder, before gradually allowing the young doctor access. But when Misaki felt Nowaki's hands sliding down his waist and rubbing his thighs, which were bordering the older boy's lap, he pulled away.

Nowaki furrowed his brow and looked to the teen with a vaguely confused expression. "Misaki?"

"I… this… it's… too f-fast…" He shuddered, almost looking like he was going to cry again. "I'm so sorry!"

Nowaki sighed, and pulled Misaki into a comforting hug. "It's fine, Misaki. It is fast. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said in a reassuring tone.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's shoulders and buried his face into the young man's warm neck. Why couldn't he just be confident with this stuff? It's not that he didn't LIKE Nowaki… he really did! But he just felt like he was cheating on Usagi-san, despite the fact that his ex-lover had cheated on **him **first.

As the ride began to lower them back to the ground, Misaki slid off and away from Nowaki's embrace, and his lap, and took his seat beside him. The teen couldn't help but blush when he felt Nowaki's hand slip into his own. "We can go home, if you want." He offered sweetly.

"Y-Yeah." Misaki agreed with a nod. "We've done most of the carnival stuff anyway."

When their Ferris wheel box opened, Nowaki led Misaki out onto the campus grounds again.

"Misaki." A low, growled voice snapped.

The brunette turned, and his face fell when he saw Usagi-san standing there, with Professor Kamijou at his side. Both of them looked incredibly upset, and almost seemed to have threatening, dark auras hovering around them.

"U-Usagi-san…" He muttered sheepishly; he'd almost forgotten he'd seen his lover stalking toward them before they got onto the Ferris wheel.

The demon professor took a looming step forward, "Let go of his hand, you brat!" He snapped jealously.

Misaki was confused at first, before he looked down, and realized that Nowaki was still holding his hand. "WAH! It… t-this isn't… I'm not… ah!" The teen stammered anxiously. He tried to pull his hand out of Nowaki's, but the tall, dark haired young man held onto him more tightly.

"Is there something you need?" Nowaki asked with a blank face. Misaki was always amazed at his ability to keep cool in awkward situations like this. "We're just going back home."

While Nowaki might seem rather composed on the outside, he was really pining within. The sight of Hiro-san alone was almost enough to break him… but he was still so hurt.

It might seem like such a trifling argument, and not worth the time – but Nowaki was a sensitive and receptive individual. Verbal cuts or emotional dismissals that might seem like mere 'scratches' to other people, tended to cut Nowaki deep.

And Hiro-san's negativity had cut him once too often. He wanted things to change, and he needed to wait it out. The only thing that was helping him get by now… was Misaki. He wasn't ready to be parted from the boy just yet. He considered himself responsible for Misaki's well-being and happiness while they were living next door to one another, and Usagi-san's behavior only made him that much more protective.

"It's time to come home, Misaki." Usagi-san answered.

But instead of stammering and bumbling under the pressure like he normally did – Misaki squeezed Nowaki's hand as it still grasped his. "I'm… not ready to." He admitted, lowering his eyes.

Usagi-san had expected Misaki to yell at him, or curse at him, or throw a tantrum. But hearing his young lover gently admit he wasn't 'ready' to come home – Akihiko began to feel a bit anxious about the possibility that he really HAD ruined the one good thing going on in his life. "Misaki… please." Akihiko began, trying a softer approach. "If you're not ready to come home… at least let me explain. Let me meet you for coffee. Tomorrow."

Misaki slowly lifted his eyes from the ground to look at Usagi-san's familiar face. He appeared so strong; so flawless and commanding. But his eyes were a dead giveaway to the teen. Misaki could see the lingering gaze of desperation pooling behind those lavender orbs of his – he WANTED to make amends.

"O-Ok." The boy finally agreed. "I will text you tomorrow."

Hiroki, on the other hand, didn't say anything. He was staring at Nowaki, and his ex-lover was staring right back at him. Seeing Nowaki hang onto Misaki's hand was a terrible wake up call. This was becoming more and more real with each day that Nowaki wasn't by his side. While he might only show a glare on his face… Hiroki was positively dying on the inside.

"Akihiko, let's go." He snapped uncomfortably, tearing his eyes away from Nowaki. He wanted to tell Nowaki that THEY would talk also… but he had to stay strong. He couldn't show the young doctor any weakness. Maybe Nowaki was just being stubborn.

"Misaki." Nowaki tugged on his hand gently, leading the young teen away from the other two men. He'd kind of been hoping that Hiroki would demand to get together with _him_… or comment at all. But he didn't. And Nowaki knew Hiroki well enough to know that the assistant professor was probably being ruled by his pride.

Yet there was still a hint of remorse lingering behind Hiro-san's eyes that Nowaki didn't miss…

The brunette teen looked back to the two older men one last time, before he turned and began to walk away with Nowaki.

* * *

The pair arrived back at their apartment building after a rather silent train ride and walk. Both were left thinking about their ex-partners… and whether or not a future could be salvaged.

"Waaaaaah," Misaki groaned, patting himself down. "Nowaki-san! I lost my key!" He complained, bumping his head on his door repeatedly. Why tonight? "I-I should go back and find it."

Nowaki frowned, "Misaki, it's far too late now."

"Damn." The teen groaned, taking out his cell phone. "Do you think the landlord is here?"

The doctor shook his head, unlocking his own door, "Probably not." He sighed. Looking back to the semi-distressed looking boy, Nowaki offered him a gentle smile. "Misaki-kun can just stay with me."

"What!" Misaki gasped, "R-Really?"

Nowaki nodded, grasping the boy's arm and tugging him inside. "Of course. I'm not going to leave you locked out of your apartment. You can contact the landlord tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Nowaki-san." Misaki blushed, closing the door behind them as they got inside.

Misaki began to take off his coat, when he remembered he was still in his costume. "Oh, uh, Nowaki-san? Do you have anything I could wear to bed?"

"Sure." The taller man nodded, "Hang on a sec." Nowaki told him, disappearing into his bedroom. Misaki waited for his neighbor patiently, and decided to take off his eye patch and the ring used to accompany his costume. Hearing the door creak open again, Misaki looked up to see Nowaki emerging. He had changed clothes, and was wearing some flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "You can change in the bedroom. I left a shirt on the bed you can wear."

Misaki smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Nowaki-san." Heading into the bedroom, the teen spotted the shirt Nowaki had left for him, and began to change. It felt nice to get out of his 'historical' costume, and into something more comfortable.

Nowaki glanced over toward Misaki when he came back out, and couldn't help but smile fondly. His shirt was clearly far too large on the teen. It fell down to his thighs, which were also covered by his boxer shorts, while his feet were still clad in his socks. _'That's probably how he looks in the morning…' _Nowaki found himself thinking.

"Uh," Nowaki cleared his throat – slightly disturbed that he would think something like that so quickly. "Misaki-kun, why don't you take the bed? You're the guest. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Misaki looked over at him, "No, Nowaki-san! That's not fair. You're letting me sleep here for the night… I deserve to be on the couch. I'm not going to put you out of your own room."

"No, I insist, Misaki." The dark haired doctor pressed. "I can't let my guest sleep on the couch."

The brunette boy rolled his eyes, "Well I'm not going to sleep much if I know _you're_ on the couch and uncomfortable. We can just share the bed."

Nowaki's eyes widened a bit as he stared at Misaki. It seemed to take the other student a couple of minutes to realize what he'd said, before his cheeks flushed a deep color.

"U-Uh, that is… I… um… I-I just…" Misaki began to stammer uncontrollably.

Wanting to save the boy from any embarrassment, Nowaki laughed, "That's a great idea, Misaki-kun. It's definitely big enough for two people." He nodded, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The night had started out well enough, but Akihiko and Hiroki's unexpected arrival at the carnival had jolted their confidence with one another. Seeing ex-lovers always tended to shake one's nerves. But now that they were alone again, Nowaki was once more feeling relaxed.

'_When I'm with Hiro-san, I always felt so anxious and nervous. I tried not to show it, but I really cared what he thought about me. I wanted to impress him, I had to make him happy to keep him by my side,'_ Nowaki thought. _'But with Misaki… he's always saying exactly what's on his mind… at least, most of the time. And he outwardly thanks me when I do something for him…'_ He concluded. _'Even if he's embarrassed or angry, he is quick to apologize, and not blame me for everything.'_

Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, Nowaki couldn't even begin to count the number of books he'd gotten smacked with because of Hiroki's anger issues. He needed an outlet, and that outlet was always Nowaki.

Heading into the bedroom, Nowaki smiled when he saw Misaki standing at the foot of the bed, shuffling nervously.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" He asked gently.

Misaki blushed and shook his head, "N-Nothing. I was just waiting for you. I didn't want to… um… y'know… accidentally take your favorite side of the bed."

Nowaki laughed outwardly at this. It was an adorable, considerate thought, but an unnecessary one in his mind.

"I don't mind. I normally sleep on the left side, but either one is fine. Sleep where you want." Nowaki shrugged.

The doe-eyed teen shuffled over to the right side of the bed, and slipped under the covers. "The right side is fine. I normally sleep on this side anyway…" He muttered sheepishly.

Nowaki smiled and slid into his bed, shutting off the light on the bedside table. "Goodnight, Misaki-kun."

"Goodnight, Nowaki-san." He heard the boy answer; he was curled onto his side with his back facing Nowaki, probably in embarrassment. "Thanks for going to the carnival with me."

The noirette let out a content sigh, "Anytime, Misaki."

* * *

When Misaki opened his eyes the next morning, he quickly (and painfully) became aware that he was NOT in the same spot he'd fallen asleep.

He was now pressed right up against Nowaki's chest. The older male had his long arms wrapped around Misaki's torso, holding him close, while Misaki's face had been buried into the young doctor's neck. Flicking his large eyes down in panic, he noticed his own hands were clutching to the front of Nowaki's shirt. Their legs were tangled beneath the sheets, and they were now located in the center of the mattress – as opposed to their separate sides.

Shuddering out of embarrassment, Misaki shifted in the hopes of prying himself loose. He didn't remember moving in the night. _Maybe Nowaki had pulled him up? Maybe he had wrapped his arms around him and embraced him while he slept._

"N-Nowaki-san?" Misaki choked out nervously.

Slowly, he saw a handsome, blue eye peek open and look down at him. Nowaki didn't say anything for a few minutes, before he smiled warmly, and hugged Misaki closer. "It's Saturday, Misaki. We don't have to get up yet." He purred.

"Baka." Misaki blushed. "Don't hold me so close. I'm not a teddy bear!" Saying those words immediately reminded him of Usagi-san, and the number of times he woke up under the weight of the author's body.

Nowaki smiled, resting his head back onto the pillow, "Aw, that's not very nice. I was just trying to help. Misaki-kun was very affectionate last night, and kept whimpering any time I tried to move back to my side of the bed."

"I-I did!" Misaki gasped, muttering curses under his breath. "I just… must have been in a deep sleep…"

The gentle giant by his side just chuckled, and placed a small kiss on Misaki's temple. "Sure you were."

TBC


	4. Unraveled, Undone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and some Misaki/Nowaki

**Notes I**: Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha I JUST recently saw my first episode, and really, really like it. So, I continued watching, and now I'm left here wishing there was a third season.

**Notes II**: I noticed there's like NO fanfics featuring these two XD And for some reason, I think they'd be cute together haha. I'm still all about the canon relationships of course, but I like experimenting

**Extra**: dramatisecho . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M i s a k i - x - N o w a k i - 1 8 2 6 8 8 9 1 6

**Song**: Promise of a Lifetime - by Kutless

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me," Akihiko said in a smooth tone as he sat across from his young ex-lover. The two had met at a coffee shop at the author's request. He hadn't been happy the way he and Misaki had left things, and truth be told, he missed the boy deeply.

Misaki nodded, but kept his eyes down most of the time, focused on the dark, warm liquid swirling around in his coffee mug. "So… what do you want to talk about?" The teen asked hesitantly.

"I want to explain why you saw me kissing Sumi," Akihiko sighed. "And talk about the 'hiccup' in our relationship."

The brunette scoffed beneath his breath, "It's more like a 'choke' than a hiccup." He muttered. Releasing a small sigh, Misaki looked up to his lover, "S-Start explaining then."

"He showed up one evening. You were going to be late, so I was taking some time to finish up an approaching deadline. That little shit came to the door, trying to weasel his way inside. I was about to slam the door in his face… before he mentioned Takahiro." He explained gravely. "He wormed his way in, and started talking about what a 'shame' it would be if Takahiro found out about us… and how devastated he would be to discover that his trusted friend was sexually harassing his younger brother." Usagi-san rubbed his weary eyes for a moment, before shaking his head. "I didn't want it to come back on you. I didn't want you to suffer Takahiro's wrath if he found out from someone else… I still don't think he could handle the idea of… us." Akihiko admitted sadly, running his lavender eyes over Misaki's face. "So I asked Sumi what it would take to keep him quiet, and out of our business. He asked for a kiss, and… you know the rest."

Misaki kept his firm, green eyes on the man across from him. "B-But that doesn't explain why you exploded on me after I caught you, and Sumi left. I had a REASON to be mad… but you went on a rant about m-my lack of confidence…"

"I was stressed; that kid was trying to blackmail us." Usagi-san huffed. "I was pissed at Sumi, and when we started to fight, it just came out. You're always so hot and cold with me, that I had to find out where I stand."

The teen frowned, "But I've told you _before_ that I l-love you!"

"Misaki," Usagi-san glared, "I tell you I love you each and every day… but I'm lucky if I hear it _once_ a month from you." He challenged.

"T-This isn't all about you!" Misaki exclaimed, clearly becoming more and more agitated. "You always want too much too fast! I've never been in a long term relationship before… so while this might be easy and natural for you, I'm still trying to find my way." He trembled. "Y-You never listen, and just do what you want to me all the time."

Usagi-san pressed his lips together, "It wasn't my intention to take advantage of you, or 'force' you to do anything you didn't want. But you always reject me… and then give in. I thought it was just our dynamic. You don't want me to touch you at all?"

"It's not that, just… n-not all the time." Misaki blushed. "It just seems like it's always about s-sex. I can't do anything with you without having it turn into something perverted!" He accused. Misaki thought back to his evening with Nowaki; he'd brought over a movie, and they'd watched it on the couch together. Granted, they'd made-out for a couple of minutes… but mostly, they just watched the movie and talked.

If he had been with Akihiko, Misaki knew his ex-lover would have ravaged him within minutes of the movie starting.

The twenty-nine year old grumbled, "You shouldn't be surprised. I'm getting _conflicting_ messages, Misaki. You say sometimes it's ok, and sometimes it's not… but how am I supposed to know? How will I tell when your protests are real, and when they are just bashful foreplay?"

"Y-You could ask!" Misaki snapped as his cheeks flushed. "You could listen and not jump me every time we're in the same room."

Usagi-san stared at him, "I can't resist touching you, hugging you, kissing you… I love you, Misaki, and asking me to stifle that love is like denying me air."

"I just want a **normal** relationship," Misaki lamented with a heavy sigh as his face fell. "It's such a weird dynamic; I live with you, you're best friends with my brother, you write BL novels in your downtime, AND you use MY name in them… and we have s-sex more than anyone else I know!" He listed.

The silver-haired gentlemen across the table crossed his arms, and gave Misaki an unimpressed look. "Well I'm sorry it bothers you. But I love you, and I can't just stop touching and holding you." He noted. "I don't think the misunderstanding between us warranted you moving out. It was a childish reaction." He argued.

A brief, tense silence fell between the estranged lovers.

"Takahiro knows." Misaki muttered.

Akihiko's eyes widened a bit, unsure of whether or not he heard his young lover correctly. "…Huh?"

"Takahiro knows about us. He already knows." The brunette teen repeated with a sigh. "I-I told him a couple months ago. I didn't want there to be any more secrets, and… I thought he would understand. And he did. H-He was shocked obviously, but I told him that I really did love you. I couldn't leave you alone, since you can't take care of yourself, and… I thought my first relationship might… be my only. I couldn't keep it from him."

The writer couldn't believe his young lover had taken such initiative. "Misaki… why didn't you tell me Takahiro knew?" He asked agape. He never thought the day would come when Misaki would tell his older brother about the two of them; it was almost like he was finally acknowledging their relationship. "What convinced you to finally tell him?"

"S-Sumi-sempai might have mentioned something to me about it. He kept alluding to how he wondered what Takahiro's 'reaction' to our relationship would be. As soon as he said that… I figured it was time. I-I wanted to avoid any more drama." Misaki grumbled. "But obviously **that** didn't happen."

There was another uncomfortable silence that fell between the two as they attempted to digest the new information both had brought forward.

"Well…" Usagi-san began after a moment, "Everything's cleared up. So you can come home."

Misaki drew his doe-green eyes back up to the man across from him. "No. N-Not yet." He answered. "I'm not ready. I need some time to figure out if this is… really what I want."

Akihiko's eyes seemed to darken a bit after the boy's response.

"What have you and Nowaki been doing?" He asked with a hint of jealousy laced in his tone. "Has he been talking to you about me?"

Misaki flushed, "N-No! It's not about that. He and I are going through a similar problem… and we've become really good friends," Misaki explained – taking care to leave out the brief moments when he and Nowaki had hugged, or made out. "He listens to me, and-and he goes places with me, he doesn't act like a huge pervert all the time, he stops when I tell him to, he cooks for me, and lets me live my own life."

"Misaki." Usagi-san growled before the teen could go on. "What do you mean: _He stops when I tell him to_?" He asked lowly. "Stops… **what**?" He asked, leaning forward a bit for clarification.

'_Shit._' Misaki cursed mentally. _'Did I really say that?'_

The brunette drew his eyes down, "I don't want to get into it." He paused. "It's none of your business. A-And if you love me as much as you say you do… you'll respect the fact that I still need more time." Misaki explained. "This is the first time I've lived on my own."

To his surprise, Akihiko stood.

"You're right." He muttered.

Misaki looked up to the tall male quickly, "R-Really?" He asked, unsure if this was just some trick.

"Yes." Akihiko nodded, "If time is what you need, I'll give it to you. I won't stop fighting to get you back, because I know we are destined to be together. I have never loved anyone so deeply, and I will never stop loving you. So you'll need to forgive any attempted contact I try to make. I just can't live without you." The author admitted gently. Moving over to Misaki, he placed a large hand atop the boy's head, and smoothly patted his soft chocolate-colored hair. "Take care of yourself. I'll be in touch." He whispered. "I'll prove to you how much I love you."

With that, the man left Misaki in the café alone. As always, the boy began to rethink his words, and wonder if he was making a smart choice. But wasn't this better? He and Usagi-san had a rift in their relationship… but sometimes, rifts made a connection stronger, didn't they? Misaki knew he had little to no experience with relationships, whereas Usagi-san was a veteran. He knew the way of the world, and he had an uncanny ability to get what he wanted by being devastatingly charming.

But in that respect, the man also got what he wanted – which at times, could make him a bit narrow-minded and dismissive of Misaki's refusals and protests.

Downing the rest of his coffee, Misaki got up and began to head out of the café himself. At least the incident with Sumi had been sorted out. The argument the two had afterward about Misaki's commitment and Usagi-san's selfishness, however, was still rattling around in both their heads.

Only time would tell whether things could work out for the best for the estranged couple.

* * *

"Are you doing anything special for Christmas, Misaki-kun?" Nowaki asked as the two walked back toward their building.

Nowaki had just finished a shift at the flower shop, and Misaki had completed his last class at M University before the holiday. They'd met half way and started to walk home together.

It had been a couple weeks since Misaki had met with Usagi-san… and in that time, he and Nowaki had only gotten closer.

"I think I'm going home to visit Nii-chan." He smiled brightly. "It will be the first Christmas I get to spend with him and his new family," Misaki buzzed affectionately. He saw his new nephew when he was born, but that was almost two years ago. He had seen him a couple of times through the year of course, but last Christmas, Takahiro spent Christmas with Manami's family. Misaki hadn't been able to see them, but instead, spent the holiday with his lover.

Now that he was single for a brief period of time, Misaki was glad his Nii-chan was going to be around this year.

"What about you?" Misaki asked.

Nowaki smiled sadly, "I'll probably just be working at the hospital. They always need doctors on Christmas Eve… and most other people have families."

"Oh." Misaki uttered, lowering his eyes. He forgot Nowaki was an orphan, and so, had no family to spend the holiday with. "Well w-why don't you come with me, Nowaki-san?" He offered quickly in a confident voice. "I don't want you to spend it alone. And Nii-chan and Manami-san wouldn't mind at all!" The teen smiled.

Nowaki grinned back, and ruffled the top of Misaki's head. "That's ok, Misaki-kun. I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your family." He smiled warmly. "I'll be kept busy working. Besides, the kids who have to stay at the hospital could always use some company."

"Yeah…" Misaki agreed sadly. He felt so bad for those kids. It would be awful to have to spend Christmas in a hospital - as a staff, or a patient. Who was he to complain about anything, be it the hassle of shopping for gifts, or traveling to visit his brother - when there were children who were suffering, and unable to celebrate Christmas outside of the hospital walls. Misaki drew his eyes down in shame, and decided to try and avoid talking about spending Christmas with his brother in front of the tall orphan at his side.

Nowaki, on the other hand, didn't fail to notice the shift in Misaki's attitude.

The warmth and sensitivity of the teen never ceased to amaze him. Misaki was a kindhearted individual, and rarely thought of himself.

Wanting to lighten the boy's mood (and dismiss any worry or concern he might feel toward Nowaki spending Christmas at the hospital) – Nowaki gave the shorter teen a playful shove toward a neighboring snowbank. "Wah! Nowaki-san!" He complained with a huffy pout.

Nowak laughed, "Lighten up, Misaki-kun." He smirked.

"Lighten UP?" Misaki repeated as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. Before the dark-haired doctor knew it, he was met with a snowball to the chest.

Within moments, the two young men were running down their street; throwing snowballs, pushing one another and laughing. By the time they reached their own apartment building, Nowaki had tackled Misaki into the snow. "Alright! I give up!" Misaki complained, struggling beneath the weight of the tall young man hovering above him. "Can you let me up? My back's freezing, and you're heavy!" He shuddered.

"You're cold, Misaki-kun?" Nowaki chuckled. "I can warm you up, you know." He smirked playfully. Leaning down, he placed a sweet kiss on the boy's forehead. Misaki blushed, and opened his mouth to protest… but stopped himself. Normally, the teen would react as quickly as possible; allowing his bashfulness and inexperience to steer his response, and immediately reject anything that made him feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

But he had to _change _himself; he had to become more confident and sure of himself if he was ever going to survive in the world – both in his relationships, his work, and his schooling.

With his heart thumping in his ears, Misaki relaxed a bit and listened to his body for once. The snow on his back was cold, but Nowaki's body atop his was warm and… comforting. The kiss on his forehead had been a nice one, and not at all demanding. It was a pleasant gesture.

With those thoughts running through his mind, Misaki deducted one final thought. _'I want to kiss him back.'_

Craning his neck up, the teen pressed his trembling lips against Nowaki's in a gentle, affectionate peck. Nowaki seemed a bit taken aback by the move, but didn't fluster and didn't move away. When Misaki pulled back, he lowered his eyes as embarrassment colored his cheeks. "S-Sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

"Why?" Nowaki asked huskily with a smile. Standing up, he reached down and hoisted the lightweight teen up from the snow by the hand. "There's no need to apologize for acting on impulse… or taking what you want sometimes." He encouraged. "If anyone is entitled to do that, it's _you_, Misaki-kun. You're always thinking of others." He smiled, ruffling the top of Misaki's head. "But you don't need to do that with me."

Brushing a bit of snow off the boy, Nowaki gave him another reassuring smile, before they headed inside their building, and up to their floor. Misaki still felt a bit embarrassed, but also slightly empowered. Nowaki hadn't dragged him inside after the kiss, and forced him to fuck (like Usagi-san undoubtedly would have, after even a tender kiss)… but rather, Nowaki seemed to understand it was an impulse; a simple gesture Misaki wanted to offer in the moment.

It made him feel good.

"Hey, Nowaki-san?" Misaki asked as they approached their neighboring doors. "A-Are you busy tonight? Do you wanna watch something? I just got the Planet Earth DVD!" He said excitedly.

Nowaki smiled as he unlocked his door, "Sure. Why don't you come over in a couple hours? I'll make something for dinner."

"Great!" Misaki beamed, giving the tall young man a cute wave, before he disappeared inside.

The young doctor couldn't help but smile as - he too - slipped inside. Misaki was such a sweet boy; he was incredibly considerate and sensitive to the needs, the fears and wants of others… more than he should be. It was a marvelous thing to witness and experience, considering most other boys Misaki's age were rather selfish, or temperamental and argumentative. Yet despite his age, there still seemed to be a curious, even naïve, quality about Misaki that was enduring.

For the first time in a long time, Nowaki wanted to protect someone. He wanted to be there for Misaki, and he wanted to keep him smiling.

'_I haven't felt this way about anyone… since Hiro-san…' _The giant noirette thought.

But remembering his Hiro-san only made Nowaki feel a bit down. He still missed his ex-lover… and if he could go back in time, perhaps they could prevent this separation. He didn't think they were 'over', necessarily since he still loved Hiroki very much. But he needed his lover to open up; he needed Hiroki to accept him, to comfort and love him back, and to actually call him by NAME when they made love.

Getting called an 'idiot' time and time again could wear down on a person.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Nowaki disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower, before Misaki arrived.

* * *

Another week passed. It was Christmas Eve… and Misaki was heartbroken. The weather forecast was awful, and they had been hit with an unexpected snowstorm. Unfortunately, all means of travel seemed stopped or grounded… which means Misaki wasn't able to go to his brother's house for Christmas as planned. He'd spoken to Nii-chan on the phone, and while his brother was disappointed, he stressed that Misaki's safety was more important. He spoke to Manami as well, and even his little nephew (though the conversation lacked proper words and responses, it was still amusing and adorable to hear him on the phone). When he'd hung up, Misaki looked around his apartment.

'_Maybe I could go see Nowaki-san…'_ He thought. The older boy had mentioned he'd be working on Christmas Eve, didn't he? Taking out his cell phone, he sent a quick text to his neighbor, asking if he was at work.

Nowaki responded a couple minutes later, wishing Misaki a Merry Christmas, and confirming that he was, indeed, at the hospital working. Knowing that it would be a surprise for him to show up, Misaki casually asked how many children Nowaki was looking after.

His dark-haired friend texted back that he was only looking after about ten kids in the ward tonight. They were excited to have Santa visit tomorrow, and their families had just left after a daylong chat during the allotted visiting hours.

Nodding to himself with a sense of determination, Misaki grabbed his coat and left his apartment. It was still early in the night, and he knew there must be lots of stores that were still open for last-minute shoppers and bargain hunters…

* * *

'_Paging Dr. Kusama…'_ A gentle announcement came over the hospital system.

Frowning, Nowaki slipped out into the hallway from the children's ward, and picked up one of the mounted phones on the wall – to call reception. "Yes?" He asked.

'_You have a visitor, Sensei,_' The young woman on the other end said pleasantly. _'A Takahashi Misaki? I told him visiting hours were over, but he in-'_

But Nowaki interrupted her, "Oh, it's alright! Send him up." He smiled, hanging up the phone. A look of confusion crossed his face; wasn't Misaki supposed to be off visiting his brother? What was he doing here? Nowaki's confusion then shifted to concern when he thought about the possibility that something might be wrong.

Standing outside of the elevators, Nowaki waited impatiently until they opened. At first, he didn't see Misaki… just a body, and arms, which were clutching a variety of wrapped presents. "Misaki-kun?" Nowaki asked.

"H-Hi Nowaki-san!" The teen's greeting was muffled behind the packages.

Chuckling, Nowaki took some from Misaki's arms to help lighten the load. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well… the weather outside is really awful, and all the trains, buses and flights are grounded. S-So… I can't make it to Nii-chans." He explained a bit sadly.

Nowaki frowned, "Misaki, I'm sorry."

"B-But I figured, you were here, and… and these poor kids are here, too. So maybe I could help make _other_ people happy this year." He said, brightening his previous, sad smile. "So I picked them up some presents." He hoisted his arms up a bit, indicating the presents he was holding.

Nowaki's face blanked in surprise. "Misaki-kun… you… bought these gifts for the children here?" He asked.

"W-Well… yeah. I mean, they're going through such a rough time, and I don't think anyone would want to be stuck in a hospital for Christmas. Is… that ok?" Misaki asked, unsure of whether or not the hospital had some kind of policy on strangers buying gifts for young patients.

But Nowaki's warm, blue eyes glossed over with touching sentiment. "It's perfectly fine, Misaki-kun. It's very generous of you." He muttered.

For some reason, Nowaki's tone was making Misaki blush more than usual.

"Well, let's go!" Misaki smiled, taking the lead forward into the children's ward, with Nowaki following bemusedly behind him.

When the two came face to face with the ten children who were already in bed, Nowaki grinned broadly to them all, "I've got a surprise for you all!" He announced lightheartedly. "This is my good friend, Misaki-kun… and he's brought you all some gifts!"

At the word 'gifts' – most of the children perked up, and shrieked with childish joy as the bounded out of bed, and accepted one present each from Misaki. The teen plopped himself cross-legged on the ground, and handed out each gift with a big smile. Nowaki simply watched, leaning back against the doorframe while his young neighbor interacted with the children – giving gifts, and receiving grateful, enthusiastic hugs from the boys and girls.

'_Remarkable…'_ Nowaki thought affectionately as he stared at Misaki. It was such a selfless act. The presents weren't 'grand' by any means, but they were things children would enjoy. _'Hiro-san never would have done something like this…' _He thought. _'But then again, most people wouldn't have.'_ He paused.

When the children were back in their separate beds, playing with the gifts or chatting excitedly about receiving early presents, Misaki stood up and walked back over to Nowaki. "T-That was fun." He laughed. "I'm glad they liked them. It wasn't much, and… if I'd worked a little more, I probably could have bought better gifts, but I—"

He was cut off when Nowaki suddenly yanked him into the privacy of the empty hospital hallway… and embraced him tightly.

"N… Nowaki-san?" Misaki stammered as a heated blush painted his cheeks.

Nowaki held Misaki tighter in his long arms. "You've done _more_ than enough, Misaki-kun." He whispered. "I've never seen anything so touching. That was a great thing you did." He complimented.

"A-Ah… hah ha… it was nothing, really," Misaki said. "And besides… even though I might not get to spend Christmas with Nii-chan, at least, **y-you **don't have to spend Christmas alone now." He pointed out.

Pulling back from the hug, but still clutching Misaki close – Nowaki looked down at the short teen in front of him; his cheeks still tainted with a hint of rouge, and a hesitant smile still on his lips. Cupping Misaki's face in his hands, Nowaki pressed a deep, heartfelt kiss on his lips. The teen moaned in surprise, but gradually, sunk into Nowaki's arms and the kiss – and began to embrace him back. Kisses between the two were becoming more and more frequent; though neither seemed to acknowledge it. The moments just felt right. Before Misaki could stop himself, his arms instinctively slid up to wrap around Nowaki's broad shoulders. He had to stand on his toes to reach, since the dark-haired doctor was so tall… but he didn't mind.

When the two separated, their breathing was a bit more labored than before.

"Misaki-kun," Nowaki muttered huskily against the teen's trembling lips, "Why don't you stay over tonight?" He asked. "Then we can spend Christmas together."

Misaki blushed and drew his large, doe-green eyes down, "R-Really?" He answered. "Um… I-I… uh…" He was at a loss for words. His mind was screaming at him to be rationale, but his heart was beating so quickly… and he found himself blurting out, "Ok."

"Here." Nowaki smiled, pressing a key into Misaki's hand. _'When did he get that?'_ Misaki wondered, still in a daze. Closing his large hand over the boy's smaller one, he gave his hand a slight squeeze. "I won't be back until much later… so there's no need to wait up for me." He instructed. "But you can make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back before morning. Then, we can celebrate Christmas."

The brunette teen nodded slowly. "A-Alright." He said shakily.

"Misaki," Nowaki purred gently. "If you don't want to… you don't _have_ to." He reminded him. "I just… I… really like you." The gentle giant smiled warmly. "I like your generosity, I like your spirit, your playfulness, your attitude, your thoughtfulness and selflessness." He listed as one of his hands rubbed Misaki's back, while his other arm stayed latched around him. "It might seem a bit fast… and I understand if you're not comfortable. But nothing needs to be rushed, and I'm not going to force you to spend time with me. I don't want you to pity me because I'm alone." He continued. "All I know is that the more I find out about Misaki… the more I like you."

The teen's wide, green eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Nowaki's brilliant blue ones during his praise. He was so sweet and nice. Not only that, but Nowaki was actually GIVING him a choice; Usagi-san practically forced himself on Misaki shortly after they met… and yet, here was Nowaki… telling him that he liked him, but wasn't going to pressure him to do anything, or rush.

"I understand." Misaki whispered as his blush only became deeper. Offering Nowaki a sweet smile, the teen's eyes brightened. "I'll s-see you when you get back, then."

* * *

It hadn't taken Misaki long to fall asleep. After getting back home and dropping his stuff off, he'd nervously ventured over to Nowaki's apartment. He felt a bit weird at first being there alone… but once he made himself a hot coco and looked around a bit, he started to feel more at ease. It was a nice place, very inviting, and almost seemed to radiate Nowaki's natural warmth. When he began to feel a bit drowsy, Misaki instinctively went to Nowaki's room and lay down. Before he knew it, he was asleep; it might have normally troubled Misaki to realize how easily he fell asleep in someone else's bed. But once more, Nowaki's scent was steeped in the sheets and mattress. It was incredibly comforting.

As dawn finally broke, and morning arrived – Misaki opened his bleary green eyes. For a moment, he panicked and forgot where he was…

But a deep moan, followed by a sigh of warm breath against his neck stopped him, and Misaki froze. It was then he realized a bit of weight on him; Nowaki was asleep beside him, with his arms draped over the teen's smaller torso, and his face buried into the crook of Misaki's neck.

He wanted to panic, initially, and bashfully curse the gentle giant out of his slumber and away from their intimate position. However… he quickly remembered that the poor guy had spent **all** night at the hospital, tending to and watching over the children's ward. He deserved his rest. And while Misaki was excited about Christmas… he wanted Nowaki to be well rested. He wanted Nowaki to be in good spirits.

But most of all, he wanted Nowaki to be happy.

Nestling down further into the blankets, Misaki turned a bit into Nowaki's body heat, and willed himself back to sleep.

A few hours later, Misaki woke up again… only this time he found two, smiling blue eyes staring down at him. "Good morning, Misaki-kun." He said brightly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nowaki-san!" Misaki smiled back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. "How was the rest of your shift?"

Nowaki nodded, "Good. The kids fell asleep shortly after you left. It was a quiet night, but… that was to be expected on Christmas Eve." He shrugged. Pausing, he lifted a hand, and ruffled Misaki's hair. "I was glad to come back and see you; I'm happy you decided to take up my offer."

"O-Oh," Misaki blushed. "Well… no one should spend Christmas alone…" He muttered, looking down. "And I couldn't visit Nii-chan, and… and.." The teen paused as he whispered the last part, "I… like you, too."

A heavy pause wafted between them before Nowaki shifted over, and propped himself up over Misaki. "You know, I still can't stop thinking about what you did for those children." He muttered softly. "May I kiss you, Misaki-kun?" He whispered against the teen's lips.

Misaki's mouth parted, and a small, breathy moan passed his lips.

"Y-Yes…" He answered.

Closing the distance between them, Nowaki crushed his lips against Misaki's in a demanding, but slow kiss. The younger of the two returned it wholeheartedly, and draped his arms across Nowaki's strong shoulders. When he felt the noirette's tongue playfully lap at his lower lip, Misaki parted his lips more, granting the handsome doctor access to the warm cavern of his mouth. Misaki couldn't help but notice what a good kisser Nowaki was; he was gentle, but sure of himself, and confident in what he was doing.

The teen was pulled out of his hazy kiss-induced lull when he felt Nowaki's large hands trailing down his sides, and rubbing his hips as they shifted closer together. A throaty moan passed from Misaki's mouth as Nowaki decided to taste the smooth plane of his skin - trailing down along his heart-shaped jaw and neck. Misaki bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling, and to hold back any other embarrassing sounds that threatened to pass through them.

But when Nowaki's hips dry humped his own against the bed in a quick move, Misaki whined and looked up at Nowaki.

"Misaki…" Nowaki groaned deeply, pulling his mouth away from its pleasant administrations. "You need to… tell me to stop…" He breathed huskily. "I don't want to force you into… anything… so I—"

"N-No!" Misaki protested, wrapping his arms more securely around Nowaki's back. The dark-haired young man looked a bit surprised as his lusty blue eyes met Misaki's desperate green. "I… I don't want to stop…" He whimpered.

It had been MONTHS since his break up with Akihiko, and thus, months since anyone had touched him so intimately, so passionately, so… warmly. "No… Nowaki…" It was the last thing the quiet brunette was able to utter, before Nowaki reclaimed his lips again.

Before either of them knew it, they were eagerly tugging at each other's clothing; pulling their shirts over their heads, before yanking down their pajama pants and underwear. Misaki didn't think he'd ever gotten undressed so quickly… not even when he was with Usagi-san. For the first time in along time – the teen was actually excited to be with someone. He wanted Nowaki to touch him, he wanted Nowaki to kiss him and become a part of him.

And that was exactly how their Christmas morning began…

* * *

Despite how 'passionately' their morning began, the two boys went about celebrating Christmas as usual. They exchanged a few presents, they shared the task of making their meals, they talked, and they played some games. The weather outside was still cold and rough – and nothing was 'open' on Christmas Day. So they stayed in, and decided to end the evening by watching movies. But as they sat there under the blanket on Nowaki's couch, Misaki couldn't stop one thought from rolling around in his head…

"N-Nowaki-san?" He asked hesitantly.

Nowaki kept his eyes on the television, "Hmm?" He hummed to show he was listening.

"W-What are we?" Misaki continued. He made sure to keep his eyes down, and away from Nowaki – even when the older male turned his head to look at him. "We slept together, but… I don't… I don't know how…"

Nowaki sighed and wrapped his arm around Misaki, pulling him close. "Misaki, there's no need to worry over nothing." He soothed. "What happened was the result of a 'moment' between us. I don't regret it, do you?"

"No," The teen answered quickly, "B-But I don't know what it _means_. Usagi-san was the only guy I've ever been with, and… we were… kinda, dating, I guess? But I don't know what WE are…"

The noirette smiled, "Well, Hiro-san was the only person _I've_ ever been with… so this mornin was a first for the both of us." He explained, running his fingers through Misaki's hair while he tried to allay his concerns. "Intimacy doesn't have to be anything concrete, Misaki-kun. You can have a connection with someone, and love them in your own special way… and NOT label it as anything." He began. "I know there's some part of you that probably still loves Usami-sensei very much, just like I still love my Hiro-san." Nowaki coaxed, "But last night was between you and I. We kind of need each other. And while we're trying to sort out this whole mess… I'll be here for you." He whispered, placing a sweet kiss atop the teen's head. "We're friends. Whatever you need, don't be afraid to ask."

Misaki went silent for a few minutes as he digested what Nowaki had told him. He really liked the guy, and he had to admit, his presence WAS comforting to him. He trusted Nowaki, and knew that the gentle giant would never do anything to _intentionally_ hurt him. But he still wasn't sure what to classify their relationship as. Nowaki had said 'friends'… but they had been intimate. So, did that make them friends with benefits? While it sounded so skanky and unbecoming, Misaki didn't FEEL like he was whoring around.

Maybe Nowaki was right; maybe he just had to accept the fact that he could have those 'moments' and that 'intimacy' without needed a life long commitment. They were going through the same problem, and were on the outs with their lovers. Was it so wrong to seek comfort with a friend?

"Are you ok?" Nowaki's voice broke through his little internal monologue.

Misaki looked up at him, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled, before looking back to the television.

Nowaki, however, kept his eyes on Misaki. Sleeping with the teen had been a bold move, and he knew that… especially since a large part of him still loved Hiroki. But he'd needed that comfort; he had needed to make that connection. Misaki was just so sweet and selfless, and seemed to share a lot of the same ideals and genuine kindness that Nowaki himself possessed. He cared for Misaki, and had an overwhelming urge to, not only be there for him, but to protect him and comfort him in any way he could.

Lowering his eyes, Nowaki rested his cheek atop Misaki's head. "I don't want to confuse you, or make this harder on you, Misaki-kun." He admitted sadly. "I'm sorry I let my emotions and urges get the better of me today. I won't do it again." He soothed.

There was a moment of comfortable silence that lingered in the air, before Misaki shifted under Nowaki's arm and weight, and moved over to sit in his lap.

"B-But… what if I want you to?" Misaki asked quietly, as an evident blush spread on his cheeks.

Nowaki's eyes stared at the younger teen in slight disbelief. He couldn't believe he'd be so forward… and the noirette attempted to search Misaki's eyes for any hesitance or uncertainty. But there wasn't any. There was a hint of embarrassment, but also, of curiosity and need. "Misaki…" Nowaki whispered.

"I-I know what I'm doing." The doe-eyed boy cut him off. "I want to be stronger. I want… to be more comfortable." Misaki explained nervously. "And I can't think of anyone better to practice on… -er… start with… than you?" He paused, and blushed more. "Ah, I-I'm sorry, that didn't come out right!" Misaki winced. "What I meant w-was I… um… trust you, and… ah-"

The young man was silenced when Nowaki's lips pressed against his in a warm, reassuring kiss. When they parted, Misaki's cheeks were still flushed, and his eyes were more docile and calm. "I know what you meant." Nowaki smiled. "Thank you, Misaki."

Misaki smiled sweetly, and kissed Nowaki - feeling more confident by the second. He could never act like this around Akihiko. It's not that he didn't WANT to, but by this point, Usagi-san would have jumped him already and dragged him to the bedroom. Nowaki, on the other hand, was content to allow Misaki to go at his own pace. Moving away from Nowaki's lips, Misaki began to place tentative kisses along the noirette's strong jaw and neck, while his hands dipped beneath the hem of Nowaki's navy-blue shirt.

The doctor inhaled sharply at the contact, "Misaki…" He groaned lightly. Shifting back on the couch, Nowaki changed their positions, so Misaki was beneath him. "It's nice you're taking initiative…" He said huskily. "But there's no need to push yourself out of your comfort zone. At least, not this fast." He smiled. Craning his neck down, Nowaki reengaged the kiss.

Misaki didn't protest, and could only moan into the Seme's mouth as the kiss deepened, while his arms coming up to drape across the doctor's broad, muscled shoulders.

While he couldn't be completely confident in his actions yet… Misaki wondered if maybe… he could get used to this with Nowaki.

* * *

"Ok, I think I've got everything!" Misaki smiled to himself as he started back to his apartment.

He'd just gotten out of work, and had decided to pick up some things for he and Nowaki. It was New Years eve, and the two had plans to have dinner, venture downtown to see some of the festivities, and then return to the apartment to watch movies and countdown.

It might sound a little dull to most, but Nowaki and Misaki didn't require a lot of 'excitement' to enjoy each others company. For the young teen, he was actually really looking forward to it. He and Nowaki had only been getting closer and closer with each passing week.

In fact, Misaki found himself admitting how fond he actually WAS of Nowaki. He'd helped him so much in the past few months since they'd first met; he was easy to trust, incredibly kind hearted and very generous. Needless to say, his crush on the gentle giant had grown significantly, and almost skyrocketed after they started hanging out more (and of course, sleeping together).

Heading up the elevator, Misaki almost bolted out as soon as the doors peeked open. When he reached his room, he was quick to unlock the door and get himself organized. He changed out of his work clothes and hopped into the shower, before changing and grabbing what he needed for their New Years Night-In.

"Ah, I should probably head over there now," Misaki grumbled aloud when he realized the time. They could have a drink before heading downtown to check out the fireworks. Snatching up his blanket (which was actually Nowaki's blanket, that he had borrowed on numerous occasions) and the dvds he planned to make them watch later – Misaki left his apartment and headed next door to Nowaki's.

The young doctor knew they had plans, and told Misaki he would leave his door unlocked for him around that time - so when he got home from work he could simply come right over. Juggling the items in hand, Misaki turned the handle and walked right into the apartment…

"Hey Nowaki! I go—"

Misaki's face blanked and his spirit sunk faster than a rock in a body of water.

There was Nowaki in a heated lip lock with his beloved Hiroki. When the boy spoke, the two estranged lovers parted quickly; their breathing a bit rapid from the apparent passion.

Hiroki looked furious at the interruption… whereas Nowaki just looked stunned, sad... and deeply embarrassed.

"Misaki…" He whispered sadly.

* * *

**AN:** First off, sorry it took me so long to update. I worked every single day in December right up until the 25th (Christmas, my first day off, haha) - but here is the next chapter. Secondly, I'm going to be a bitch and leave you with a cliffhanger. Byeeee.


	5. Scattered Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and some Misaki/Nowaki

**Notes I:** I'm LATE! I know. I'm an asshole. I've been quite busy lately, and as much as I'd like to update regularly, I DO need to make rent. Which means working… a lot. Ugh.

Another fun fact? The 'g', 'b' and 'h' on my laptop are starting to go. What does this mean? I need to copy and paste those letters into any sentence I write. You have no idea how tedious that is… and how much it sets back my updates. It's sad. Weep for me and my loss of g/b/h. You don't realize how often you use those letters until you lose them. Wah.

**Also:** THANK YOU SO MUCH for the overwhelming response I received regarinding the future/outcome of this fic.

**Extra:** dramatisecho . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M i s a k i - x - N o w a k i - 1 8 2 6 8 8 9 1 6

**Song:** Promise of a Lifetime - by Kutless

* * *

"I… I'm…"

Misaki was at a loss for words.

His mind flashed back to months earlier… when he'd walked in to see Usagi-san kissing Sumi.

This. Didn't. Seem. Fair.

Stumbling back a bit, Misaki felt the hallway wall press against his back. "I'm sorry." The teen muttered. "I'm… s-sorry, I didn't mean to… uh…"

"It's fine," Hiroki muttered uncomfortably. "Now go home."

Nowaki shot him a quick warning glare, "Hiro-san." He scolded quietly, before pushing past his lover toward the teen still standing in the hall… completely shocked. "Misaki…"

"U-Uh, I'm so sorry Nowaki-san, I… I should have knocked. I should have called." He stammered quickly. "I just wanted…" He paused, feeling a swell of emotion choke him up.

Tears were quickly gathering the deep pools of his bright, large green eyes as he looked up at Nowaki. "I… thought…" He whimpered confusedly. Pausing, the boy's eyes shifted back to look at his literature professor, who was watching the two intensely.

'_I can't do it…_' Misaki thought sadly. _'I can't ruin this for him… I can't be __**selfish**__…'_

Forcing a weak smile on his lips, Misaki lowered his eyes to hide his internal devastation. "Ah, I'm… really happy for you, Nowaki-san." He muttered. Looking down at his hands, he realized he was still holding the blanket and dvds. Wanting to retain some of his dignity, Misaki held out the piece of material. "U-Uh, here's your blanket back."

"Misaki," Nowaki frowned, taking it in his hands. "I want to explain."

Once the blanket was out of his hand, Misaki was able to back away from the door and toward his own apartment next door, "N-Not necessary," The teen cut him off quickly. "I totally understand. I do. I just…" Misaki stopped himself.

'_Don't tell him how disappointed you are,'_ He repeated. _'Don't __**ruin**__ Nowaki's chance to regain his happiness…'_

"I want you to be happy, Nowaki-san." Misaki told him gently. "I… I hope it works this time. You deserve it." He gave the tall, dark-haired doctor a weak smile, before disappearing into his apartment.

It was only when his door was locked and closed that Misaki felt engulfed in silence. Loneliness. "I should probably get used to this." He whispered aloud as his doe-green eyes finally spilled over with hurt tears.

What was he supposed to do? He and Nowaki had gotten so close, and his crush on the young man had grown in leaps and bounds. Was it love? He didn't know. But he knew that being with Nowaki actually made him happy, even if it was just as a friend. Unfortunately, friends didn't seem to be a commodity that Misaki could keep, and he was at a complete loss as to why.

'_I try to be a good person… I try to help others, I try and make good choices, I try to make other people happy, so… so…' _

He choked out a small sob as he completed his thought aloud:

"…So why am I always the one getting hurt?" He broke down.

Dropping the dvds from his arms, they clattered onto the ground as Misaki slid down to sit on his floor; resting his back against the door behind him as he wept into his arms.

* * *

Nowaki couldn't help but stare after Misaki sadly. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was it aching with regret and guilt? He looked down to the blanket in his hands; Misaki didn't really need to return it. "I feel awful." Nowaki sighed.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Hiroki huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned casually against the kitchen counter. "Better 'sooner' before the brat begins to depend on you too much."

Nowaki moved back inside and closed the door behind him. "But this was my fault. I had plans with Misaki for New Years. We were going to wander around downtown for a little bit, come back here, eat and watch movies." He recalled as a fond smile spread on his lips. He knew Misaki had been looking forward to it, and truth be told, he had as well.

That boy was always so full of energy; it was funny to be around him simply to see his reactions to displays of affection, or teasing, or something he saw that amazed or impressed him.

"If you want to do that, _**we**_ can." Hiroki interrupted Nowaki's thoughts. He didn't really approve of the small smile his boyfriend seemed to hold while thinking about Misaki Takahashi. Taking out his cell phone, he sent Akihiko a quick text, before closing it again. "Let's go."

Nowaki nodded, and gave his mate a smile. "Ok. We'll make this fun, Hiro-san." He grinned. "We will start the new year fresh, ok?" He leaned in, and placed a sweet kiss on Hiroki's cheek.

"B-Baka." Hiroki blushed, nudging Nowaki away. "Come on. And don't try any of that funny stuff while we're out in public."

Nowaki sighed, but tried to keep the smile on his face as he followed his brunette boyfriend out the door. Locking it behind him, the estranged couple walked down the hall toward the stairs.

…Nowaki couldn't help but glance sadly at his neighbor's door as they passed.

* * *

Misaki had no clue how long he'd sat on the floor sulking and crying . Eventually, he had forced himself to stop – and scolded himself for being so selfish. This was what Nowaki always wanted, right? To be reunited with Professor Kamijou?

'_He was probably getting tired of hanging out with me anyway.'_ Misaki thought as he wearily picked up the dvd's he'd dropped earlier. _'I was getting too clingy, I think. I kept pressuring him to hang out, and Nowaki-san was just being nice because I was alone.'_

Sullenly putting the dvd's away, Misaki dragged himself into the kitchen and checked his cell phone. No calls. _'Maybe I should call Nii-chan.'_ He thought. _'I could use some company. Er, no, wait. He's probably celebrating New Years with his own family. I really shouldn't bother him, either._' Misaki sighed, biting his lower lip.

Slumping down to sit at his kitchen table, Misaki gently placed his cell phone down and folded his arms down on the table; resting his head atop them.

"Happy New Year…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

"A-Ah… Hiro-san…" Nowaki moaned as he thrust into his lover.

The two had ventured downtown and watched the fireworks, before returning to the apartment and having a few drinks. Before Nowaki knew it, they were tearing at each others clothes and having 'make-up' sex. He had missed Hiroki… that much was clear…

But something was nagging in the back of his mind. Was it guilt, because he'd taken Hiro-san to do the things Misaki and he had planned? Closing his eyes, Nowaki tried to push that feeling away from his mind as he made love to his boyfriend.

"Hiro-san… Hiro-san… I love you…" He panted, leaning down to lick a trail along his jawline.

Hiroki grit his teeth together as he was overtaken by passion. "S-Shut up… b-baka…" He groaned with a deep blush.

Within a few minutes, the two had reached their climax, and Nowaki found himself collapsing on his bed beside Hiroki. For a little while, only the sound of their breathing filled the room. "Did you miss me, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked into the darkness.

"Why are you making me repeat it?" His lover snapped wearily in embarrassment. "I told you I did."

Nowaki turned over toward his lover and stared at him sadly.

"I love you, Hiro-san." He whispered.

Even in the darkness, he could see Hiroki blush. "I lo-_mph_ y-_hm_ too…" He muttered, almost inaudibly, before turning over. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long night."

Nowaki stared at Hiroki's back as he took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Was it too much to hope that their first night back together would be noting but words of love and adoration? Why did it feel like they'd slipped back into a routine? Had Hiroki really missed _him_ as much as _he'd_ missed Hiroki?

Turning to lay on his back, Nowaki stared up at the ceiling and heaved a deep sigh.

'_I hope Misaki's ok…'_ He thought.

* * *

A few Misaki-less days later, Nowaki had been up in the morning to see Hiroki off to work. After a quick kiss, his flustered boyfriend had left, and Nowaki cleaned up the kitchen with a small bounce in his step. He planned to visit Misaki today and check up on the young man to make sure he was ok. He had looked rather shocked to see him and Hiroki kissing… frankly, Nowaki hadn't been able to get the boy's facial expression out of his mind.

He looked so… betrayed.

Perhaps, in hindsight, it was a mistake to sleep with the nineteen year old. But it had seemed so fluid and natural at the time…

'_No.'_ Nowaki sighed. _'I've made this more complicated. I've got to try and fix it. I love Hiro-san, but… Misaki is…'_

The tall noirette frowned; what was Misaki to him? They were friends, at the very least, and had helped each other through a rather difficult time. Wiping his hands on the closest dishtowel, Nowaki straightened himself up a bit, and left his apartment to check on his young neighbor. Nowaki knocked a couple of times, and waited impatiently for the brunette to open up.

"Who is it?" He heard Misaki call through the door.

Nowaki smiled sweetly, "Ah, Misaki-kun? It's Nowaki. I came to visit!"

"O-Oh, uh," He heard the boy falter on the other side. "I'm actually kind of… sick, Nowaki-san. I shouldn't have any visitors inside."

The doctor frowned, "Well if you're sick, let me see you, Misaki-kun. I can give you a check-up. You know, just to make sure it's nothing serious?" Nowaki pressed worriedly.

"Um, n-no! Really! I'm fine, you don't have to worry!" Misaki called back.

'_He's not… avoiding me, is he?'_ Nowaki wondered sadly. "Misaki… please? I just want to know that you're ok." He began in a softer, gentler tone. "And… I think we should talk about what you saw."

"Ah! Not necessary!" Misaki scrambled on the other end. "I'll talk to you later, Nowaki-san! I-I need to go lie down!"

Nowaki sighed, and bowed his head. "Ok." He gave in. "I'll stop by later after my shift at the hospital to check up on you." He offered, "And I won't take no for an answer. If you really ARE sick, you should be looked after."

Misaki held his breath on the other side of the door, and waited until he heard his neighbor retreating back toward his own apartment. Leaning back against the door, the young man released a slow sigh and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I'm not going to be able to avoid Nowaki-san forever." Misaki mumbled to himself. Truth be told, he wasn't sick… he just felt awful emotionally. He was certainly too embarrassed to face Nowaki yet; he had his lover back, while Misaki was still on his own. "I just need to gain a little independence." He told himself reassuringly. "I-I can do this, right? I don't _need_ to be in a relationship."

Of course, that wasn't to say Misaki didn't get lonely. He was… kind of. Part of him still really missed Akihiko, and another part of him also missed Nowaki. But he had to give up on Nowaki. The gentle giant had his lover back; he was getting himself together again –

'…_And he doesn't need __**me**__ crowding him.'_ Misaki reminded himself.

Shifting his eyes toward the clock, he choked on his own spit, "AYAH! I'm LATE!" He snapped at himself, beginning to scramble around in a quick attempt to get what he needed for his classes. Misaki slipped out the door quietly, and took off down the hall, hoping Nowaki wouldn't hear him.

He knew he would still need to deal with Kamijou the Devil… but he was hoping to just sit at the back of the class, and go unnoticed.

* * *

Well he had done it. Misaki had managed to avoid Nowaki for almost a good two weeks. It had been hard, there was no point in lying… but Misaki felt like he had reached a personal best. It felt good to gain a little bit of independence. He didn't have Akihiko around, and he didn't have Nowaki around – but the freedom was kind of liberating. He'd already made a few new friends at school because of this budding confidence.

'_If I just keep going by myself… and avoid seeing either of them… I think I can get through all this.'_ Misaki thought to himself.

Stepping out of the elevator back on his floor, Misaki began to fish around for his keys in his pocket. But as he rounded the corner, the brunette boy was stopped in his tracks. There was Nowaki and Hiroki standing just outside their apartment, sharing a kiss; the taller of the two was obviously leading the affectionate exchange, while Hiroki seemed more evasive about it.

Misaki blanked, and wondered if he could slip away without either of them noticing. For some reason, seeing Nowaki with his lover again stung more than it should have.

_'Stop it,'_ Misaki cursed, _'It's not like we got to the point of dating… we were just close… and… slept together.'_ He concluded, hurting his own feelings in the process.

Turning, the doe-eyed teen was ready to slip away, when he heard Nowaki's familiar voice call out to him, "Misaki-kun!"

Slowly drawing his eyes back to the pair, he saw Nowaki jogging toward him – while Hiroki hung back near their door; staring at the scene before him disapprovingly.

"I've been hoping to catch you," The gentle giant began, staring down at Misaki sweetly. "Are you feeling better?"

Misaki forced a smile, "Ah, yes, thank you Nowaki-san. It's was a couple weeks ago, s-so I'm ok." He laughed nervously; at least the doctor wouldn't be able to tell he'd been faking.

"Misaki," Nowaki's eyes softened. "I… still want to speak with you. I've missed seeing you around. Have you been busy?"

The brunette lowered his gaze, "Yes, I've been trying to keep busy." He admitted. "H-How are things with Professor Kamijou?"

Nowaki frowned; _why did that question bother him so much?_

"Good, thank you." He responded a bit sheepishly. "But… I really want to talk about this, Misaki-kun. Are you free for coffee tomorrow? I have a day off, so whenever you're available is fine."

Misaki lowered his doe-green eyes, "Ah, well… I have one class in the afternoon, s-so… maybe in the morn—"

"Nowaki." Hiroki's stern voice snapped from further down the hall.

The two young men turned their attention back to the impatient demon leaning against the apartment door, glaring uncertainly at Misaki. "Coming," Nowaki reassured him with a small smile. "I'll stop by tomorrow morning, Misaki. See you then!" Reaching up, his large, warm hand ruffled the top of Misaki's head – before he turned and retreated back into his apartment with Hiroki following behind.

Heaving a deep sigh of relief, Misaki slinked into his own apartment, and leaned back against the door as he closed it.

'_Seeing them hurt more than I thought it would…'_ He admitted sadly to himself.

He really wanted to be supportive of Nowaki; the young doctor deserved all the possible happiness he could get after having such a rough, lonely life during his childhood. Misaki could relate to having a lack of parental guidance, though in Nowaki's case, that was more extreme since he'd been abandoned at birth. Misaki at _least_ had eight years with his parents before they were taken away tragically. Reaching up, Misaki touched his own hair; still able to feel a brief swell of warmth on the top of his head where Nowaki's hand had been.

A quick knock at his door pulled Misaki from his thoughts. Frowning, the young man stood and walked over to it; he wasn't expecting anyone, and truth be told, spotting Nowaki with Hiroki had shaken his new-found confidence a bit. He didn't really feel like talking about it any more tonight with his giant, dark-haired neighbor.

But his face fell into a look of shock when he opened the door.

There stood Usagi-san with a single, large rose in hand. A baby romantica rose, to be exact.

"Misaki." The silver-haired writer muttered huskily. "I know you told me to stay away, but… I don't think I can stand continuing the New Year without you by my side." He lamented.

The boy was shocked to see Akihiko there; and as much as he wanted to tell the man he still wasn't ready to forgive him… he just felt so lonely at this point… so much so that Misaki was desperate for someone (anyone, really) to tell him that they **needed **him. Wanted him.

'_Maybe I really can't be by myself,_' He thought sadly. _'Any time I see the person I like… I crumble.'_

Leaning forward, Misaki rested his forehead against Akihiko's broad, tall chest. "D-Do you want to come in, Usagi-san?" He asked sheepishly.

Akihiko was rather surprised that his spitfire ex-lover was so quick to accept him… but he knew not to complain, nor question his uke's behavior.

Smiling down at him fondly, Usagi-san placed his finger beneath Misaki's chin to lift it up – before he kissed him warmly. It was a simple kiss at first, but Akihiko's hunger for the boy quickly returned with his taste, and the small noise Misaki made at the back of his throat.

Stepping in, Akihiko closed the apartment door behind him. "Misaki…" He muttered against the boy's lips. Misaki slumped against his ex-lover, and gave into the following kiss. He was too depressed to think about refusing him at this moment.

But things were going to change. Misaki would do his best, like Nowaki had, to rekindle and fix his relationship…

* * *

For some reason, Hiroki had been a bit more reluctant (and sluggish) when it came to getting to work the next day - and his tone had been 'shorter' than usual when addressing his boyfriend. While Nowaki wouldn't utter his suspicions aloud, he wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he was meeting Misaki this morning .

So, just as Hiroki was heading out, Nowaki stopped him, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Have a good day, Hiro-san." He smiled. "I love you."

"Mmm." His temperamental lover responded, before slipping out the door with a scowl on his face. Nowaki leaned against the door frame and watched him go, silently wondering if Hiroki's obvious mistrust and uncertainty regarding his connection with Misaki would fade. He had proved he was committed to making their relationship work, hadn't he? Sure, he had yet to move back in to Hiroki's apartment, but the two had agreed that there was no need to rush. Though at times, Hiroki would make a comment here or there about the fact Nowaki had no reason to prolong the inevitable.

...Except for Misaki.

Now Nowaki normally brushed these speculations off with a few loving words to his Hiro-san... but deep down, he knew there was some truth to it. What would happen if he moved out, and truly left Misaki alone? Would the teen be ok? What if he got injured, or sick? Would there be anyone around to help him?

With his feelings of concern swelling toward the younger boy, Nowaki stuffed his keys into his pocket and headed next door to have coffee with his neighbor. It had been a long time since they'd been able to speak, but Nowaki was hoping to clear the air - and slip back into the fun, playful relationship he'd started to have with him. Stopping in front of Misaki's door, he knocked, and waited patiently with a smile on his face.

Of course, that smile was quickly wiped away when Akihiko, not Misaki, opened the door.

"...What?" The weary, unimpressed author snapped.

Nowaki quickly noted his appearance; shirtless, with bare feet, but black jeans tossed on. "I'm looking for Misaki. We are supposed to have coffee this morning ." He answered.

"He's still sleeping ." Akihiko muttered, lighting a smoke between his lips. "I probably tired him out... last night." He smirked.

The young doctor didn't seem impressed, or amused. "May I speak to him?"

"No." The silver-haired male was quick to answer. "You don't need to worry about Misaki anymore. We're working things out, and I'll be taking care of him." He reminded the tense giant standing at the door. "Besides... you have Hiroki. Why not concentrate on pleasing him, and making him happy... instead of teasing Misaki."

Nowaki bristled, "I wasn't teasing him. I like Misaki, and I'm not going to just abandon our friendship because _you_ are insecure about it."

With the tone of voice he was hearing , Akihiko wasn't warming up to Nowaki any faster. "He's sleeping. I'll tell him you came by, but... it's going to be a busy day. I'll be helping him move the majority of his things back to my condo."

"Did Misaki actually SAY he wants to move?" Nowaki pressed.

Akihiko stared at Nowaki dully for a few minutes; as if the two were having a silent showdown. "He wants to keep this apartment as a back up... if he needs somewhere to focus on school work. I think it helps him feel independent. I have no problem assisting him with the rent for it... but... he will be _physically_ living at my condo."

The possessive and almost arrogant tone Akihiko was using certainly brushed Nowaki the wrong way, and raised alarms emotionally. Hiroki used to tell him how stubborn Akihiko could be, and how when he wanted something, he got it. He could certainly believe that... and it made him wonder how someone as sweet as Misaki could stand to be around him.

"I'll take your silence as a _'yes sir'_..." Akihiko smirked, closing the door before Nowaki could get another word in.

The orphan stood there in the hallway for a few minutes.

He had a sinking feeling about this entire turn of events... and it wasn't good.


	6. Get A Move On

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings**: Misaki/Nowaki, and Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki

**Notes I**: I finally have a new laptop, which means I can get back to updates! Yay! But please **don't** leave me a review that simply says: _"Update!"_ or _"Next Chapter please!"_ … that doesn't help me, and considering I JUST uploaded (and have several other stories I need to update) urging me to go faster won't help lol

**Notes II:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues.

**Notes III:** I noticed there's like NO fanfics featuring these two XD And for some reason, I think they'd be cute together haha. I'm still all about the canon relationships of course, but I like experimenting

* * *

**Extra:** dramatisecho . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M i s a k i - x - N o w a k i - 1 8 2 6 8 8 9 1 6

**Extra II:** I have a new tumblr account: – so feel fre to follow ^^ I will be posting my progress, and occasional excerpts/teasers for my updates.

**Song**: Boats – Edda Magnason - youtube(slash)watch(?)v(=)hZa8inbbes4

Please listen. It was a big inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

"Mmm."

Akihiko's low, baritone voice resonated in Misaki's ear as he stood over the stove, fixing breakfast. "I like being able to wake up to you making me breakfast again." He muttered, nipping at the boy's earlobe.

"Usagi-san," Misaki shied away from the touch bashfully, "I'm cooking. Don't distract me, baka. L-Let go, will you?"

The silver-haired writer flushed his torso against Misaki's back a little tighter as he hugged him. "No." He pouted. "If I let you go, you'll leave again."

"I told you, I'm just going there to do some _work_." The small brunette reminded him. "You have to finish that next chapter for your book anyway, and if I'm here, you'll get distracted."

Flipping their rice omelets onto two plates, Misaki pulled himself out of Akihiko's arms, and walked toward the table. "I don't like you being there without me." The author protested in a low tone. "You should just finish moving the rest of your stuff in here."

"No. T-That's not what we agreed." Misaki argued. "I told you I want to keep that apartment so I have a space of my own. I have somewhere to do my work and... and I can stay a bit independent."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "You have a room here. You don't **need** a whole apartment. There's no reason for it."

"I'm living here again, isn't that enough?" The boy countered.

"No." Usagi-san frowned. "I want all of Misaki to be here. I don't want part of you to be somewhere else."

Misaki sighed as he dug into his omelet. "Please try to understand, Usagi-san. It... it doesn't mean I don't love you. I came back. We're together again, but I just want to keep my _own_ apartment. It makes me feel older. I-I like having a space that's my own; all my life I've either lived with Nii-chan, or you."

His older boyfriend still didn't look too pleased about the arrangement, but opted to continue sulking rather than continue the conversation.

The two finished their breakfast in silence, before Misaki was gathering his things, and getting ready to go to his apartment for a few hours of concentrated school work. Akihiko was going to be working on his latest novel and the boy wanted them BOTH to be able to focus. But as he was slipping on his coat and scarf, he felt the tall, looming presence of the writer from behind him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry." He grumbled. "I just worry you'll move out completely." Pausing, a large hand gently stroked the back of Misaki's head. "How about this? As a peace offering... I'll pay for your rent, so you can keep that apartment. Ok?"

The small brunette turned, and gazed up at his lover curiously; doe-green eyes wide with shock. "R-Really?"

"Really." Akihiko smirked, leaning in and placing a tender kiss on the boy's forehead.

Misaki blushed and lowered his gaze a bit. "Thank you, Usagi-san. That really means a lot." He smiled.

"I'll call your landlord today and arrange for your rent to come out of my account." He reassured him, walking back away from his young lover to grab a refill on his coffee.

He nodded, "O-Ok, great! Thanks Usagi-san! I'll be back in a few hours!" He waved, opening the door. But a final thought crossed his mind, and Misaki frowned, "And get some work done, too! I don't want to come back to see that you've done nothing but written **another** horrible BL novel!" He scolded, before shutting the door.

Akihiko stood with his cup of fresh coffee in hand; the smile on his face slowly fading to a look of guilt.

_'This is what's best.'_ Akihiko thought solemnly to himself. _'Misaki will understand... eventually... that I need to do this. For his sake.'_

* * *

"Stupid history." Misaki muttered to himself.

He _hated_ history. Even moreso than English... but his dislike of that particular subject came from a dislike of his professor in said-subject. Professor Kamijou certainly hadn't been going easy on Misaki since their relationship-run-in, nor anyone in their class, for that matter. His attitude only seemed to be getting worse.

And deep down, Misaki couldn't help but wonder if he and Nowaki were getting along ok.

Chewing on the end of his pencil, Misaki's mind inadvertently switched to Nowaki. Maybe the demon professor was in such a bad mood because things weren't going well? Dare he hope? He often had dreams about Nowaki; some scenarios were a bit more 'embarrassing' and arousing than others... but regardless of the time or place, Misaki felt comforted when the gentle giant was around. Even if it was just in his dreams...

_Knock, knock._

"...Misaki-kun?"

Immediately recognizing the voice, Misaki scurried away from his kitchen table, and rushed to open the door. He wondered how long his neighbor had been knocking before he snapped out of his daze and heard him.

Throwing open the door, Misaki smiled, "H-Hello Nowaki-san!"

"Misaki." Nowaki smiled, walking in. "I wondered where you'd gotten to. I haven't seen you in a while, and every time I come by, you're out." Pausing, the tall noirette furrowed his brow. "Why does your apartment seem emptier?"

Misaki bit his lower lip anxiously, forcing a smile, "Ah, well... Usagi-san wanted me to move back in with him. B-But I wanted to keep this apartment for my own personal use. Like, a place to call my own?" He explained sadly. "So Usagi-san took **most** of my things back to his place... and... I just kept the bare essentials here."

Nowaki drew his eyes around the relatively empty apartment with great disapproval.

"That's healthy." He muttered sarcastically beneath his breath. Turning back to his young friend, Nowaki tilted his head. "I thought you liked living on your own?"

"I-I do! I mean, I did." Misaki stammered, wringing the bottom of his shirt in his hands. "But I'm trying to make this work... with Usagi-san. You know... like... like _you_ are with Professor Kamijou." He explained, trying to link their oh-so-similar situations.

Nowaki sighed, "Yes, but even **I'm** not ready to move back in with Hiro-san yet. We're taking this recovery slow. In fact, I don't even know if there are any guarantees we'll get over this rift. We've... we've been arguing a lot lately." The gentle giant's face fell, showing his clear discouragement regarding the whole ordeal. Even Misaki could tell that Nowaki looked a bit more tired than he usually did. "The point is, you can't make yourself unhappy for Usami-san and his selfish demands."

As much as he tried to hide it, Nowaki saw a small tremble in Misaki's lower lip. He frowned, and took a step toward the other – but surprisingly, Misaki stepped away.

"Y-You're making me sad, Nowaki-san." He mumbled shyly. "This is supposed to be a good thing. I-I don't want to think about how I felt before. Usagi-san wants to make this work, and I owe him that. I don't want to cause him, or _you_, a-anymore trouble."

Without missing a beat, Nowaki reached out and grabbed Misaki's thin arm – tugging him over, and right into his strong embrace. The brunette was shocked at first, and wanted to protest, but Nowaki cut him off...

"You could _never_ cause me trouble, Misaki. Never."

The shorter blushed; his body relaxed a bit, and for a moment, he reveled in the feeling of Nowaki's long arms around him. Smelling his warm, comforting scent, hearing his strong, steady heartbeat.

_'How long had it been since Akihiko had said those words to him?'_

"Misaki-kun..." He whispered. "How about we watch a movie together? We haven't done that in a while." Truth be told, Nowaki had begun to miss a lot of things that he and Misaki used to do when they were neighbors. "Hiro-san won't be back until much later. And I'm not on call tonight."

Misaki thought of the pros and cons of hanging out to watch a movie with Nowaki. He knew Akihiko could get angry... but... then again, wouldn't it help to give the author as much time as possible to finish his book? If they watched the movie early enough, Misaki could still get back to the condo to cook Usagi dinner.

"Well... o-ok." Misaki reluctantly agreed with a small smile. "I'd like that. I'm not getting anywhere with my stupid homework anyway." He grumbled. Reluctantly pulling himself out of Nowaki's arms, Misaki took a few steps into his living room, and looked around. "Um, well, I-I think Usagi-san took all my movies back to his condo. So I don't really have anything."

Nowaki wanted to make another comment about Akihiko's overly-possessive behavior, but opted for biting his tongue, and offering Misaki a bright smile instead. "That's ok, Misaki-kun. I have movies at my place too." Lifting a hand, he ruffled the brunette's hair playfully. "Besides, you're movies are awful."

"Baka! No they're not!" The younger argued in a huffy tone.

It seemed like no time at all before Misaki and Nowaki had re-established their connection; they had picked a movie, bickered back and forth playfully – and wordlessly cuddled beneath a blanket while they watched their chosen film.

Both felt more at peace then than they had for the past few weeks since their respective lovers returned. For Misaki, it felt nice not to be regularly attacked, and to watch a movie peacefully. In Nowaki's case, he was just glad to be able to relax in his apartment without arguing with Hiroki (like he had been for the past week). It wasn't always arguing, but there seemed to be an uncomfortable tension between them that neither could identify the root of.

Well, Nowaki had an idea... but he wasn't ready to admit it quite yet. He'd been with Hiroki for about six years. He couldn't just throw that away. _'But at the same time...'_ He thought.

His blue eyes flickered down to Misaki, who was currently spooned up against his side; head resting on his shoulder. He smiled fondly. _'I've really missed this...'_ He thought in the back of his mind.

By the time the movie was over, both boys had lulled themselves into a little snooze. It was the most relax either one had felt all week.

Of course, it didn't last long. It never did.

Misaki was jolted awake two hours later by the sound of someone frantically calling his name. Pounding followed, and again, his name was called. Sitting upright, Misaki rubbed his eyes and tried to focus; he wasn't dreaming was he?

"_Misaki?"_ The familiar, deep voice called from the hallway. _"Open the door! Are you alright?"_

Wincing, his brain finally recognized the voice as Akihiko's. "N-Nowaki-san... wake up." The boy lightly shook the noirette's shoulder, and woke him. "I-I think Usagi-san is looking for me." He muttered sleepily.

Standing up, the two straightened their slightly wrinkled clothing, and headed over to the front door. Opening it, Misaki was the first to venture into the hall – followed by his extremely tall neighbor.

"A-Ah, Usagi-san!" Misaki greeted with a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "S-Sorry. Nowaki-san and I were just watching a movie."

Akihiko turned; his lavender eyes showed a brief hint of relief at the sight of his lover... but that relief was quickly replaced by seething jealousy, when he heard of Misaki's whereabouts – and saw the young doctor standing behind him.

Without missing a beat, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's arm – and dragged him forward. "Open the door, and get inside." He growled.

"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki stammered anxiously. "Why are you so angry? Nothing happened, w-we were just-"

"I said: _get in_, Misaki." The author growled again.

Blushing, Misaki tried to stop his hands from trembling long enough to get out his key, unlock, and open the door. As his small lover ventured inside, Akihiko spared another glance toward Nowaki – who was glaring at the silver-haired seme so strongly, it was a miracle Akihiko didn't burst into flames then and there.

Though, naturally, Akihiko could hold a deadly glare with the very best of them. Unfazed by Nowaki's cold demeanor, the writer disappeared into Misaki's apartment; slamming and locking the door behind them.

"Usagi-san," Misaki tried to gently coax. "I-I know you're probably angry I didn't call, but... I just kind of forgot about the time. I did my homework, and-and then Nowaki-san came over and we started talking... and he asked if I wanted to watch a movie, so-"

Misaki's explanation was cut short when Akihiko's mouth suddenly slammed over his own. He muffled a weak protest, but soon fell limp at the familiar feeling of his lover's tongue dominating and coaxing his own. Misaki mewled as Usagi-san lifted him up into his arms, and pressed him back against the wall; already working on undoing the boy's jeans.

"U-Usagi-san... s-stop..." He panted. "Nowaki-san... m-might... hear..."

Akihiko's eyes seemed to darken, as he silenced his uke with another kiss. _'That's the idea.'_ He thought jealously to himself.

It was a base notion. It was instinct. It was the idea of claiming one's mate; he had to mark his territory, and leave his scent on Misaki – so other seme's (or in this case, namely, _Nowaki_) would get the message: **Misaki. Was. His.**

"A-Ah!" The familiar, alluring cry of his sensitive uke brought Akihiko back to the task at hand, as he fondled and stroked Misaki's now exposed cock. "U-Usagi-san... n-no..." He weakly protested.

Akihiko's hungry tongue ran up and down Misaki's neck, leaving marks and thick trails of saliva as he got himself even more turned on. Hoisting Misaki's legs to sit around his hips, Akihiko undid his own pants and pushed them down. He was already hard. There was something about having Misaki in such a vulnerable position; something about claiming him, and listening to him whimper his protest...

* * *

Nowaki had reluctantly re-entered his apartment after his silent face-off with Akihiko. It was as clear as day now; there wasn't a shadow of doubt in Nowaki's mind...

He absolutely... one hundred percent... _hated_ Usami Akihiko.

Not only had he make Hiroki's life difficult at the beginning of their relationship with that whole 'blindfold sex' incident – but now, he was intent on separating him from Misaki. It was obvious he detested their bond and friendship, and the more Nowaki thought about the sweet brunette being dominated and bullied by Akihiko, the more his hatred grew.

"_A-Ah!"_

Nowaki stopped, and paled when he heard the noises coming from next door; gradually growing with each passing minute, louder and louder.

"_Usagi-san... n-no..."_

Grunts and repetitive groans followed afterward. It took Nowaki a good five minutes before he realized his hands were clenched into fists, and his teeth were grounding together in frustration. Needing a distraction – he walked over to the sink, and began to hastily wash some left-over dishes from earlier in the day.

The noises on the other side of the wall, however, did not ease up. Instead, they became louder and louder – until Nowaki could hear Misaki nearly screaming at the top of his lungs in pleasured ecstasy. With the vibrations pulsing through his apartment, the young doctor could only deduct that Akihiko was probably taking Misaki right up against the wall.

_'Bastard...'_ Nowaki hissed internally; dark glower on his face as he washed a plate. _'He's doing it to annoy me... he's trying to provoke me... thrusting in and out of Misaki – pushing him against the wall... probably licking and sucking on his neck... grinding their hips together so roughly it's causing the wall to shake, maybe even mild bruising... bringing Misaki further and further to his release... his head thrown back in-'_

The sound of a plate shattering against the far kitchen wall brought Nowaki out of his overactive imagination. The noises next door stopped. Everything was silent again, and Nowaki was left leaning over the sink; head hung in a shameful realization...

These new feelings were getting out of hand.

* * *

It was almost a week by the time Nowaki saw Misaki again.

And it was only because he decided to venture to his university campus to check up on him. As he suspected, the boy looked exhausted. He yawned about three times within the span of three minutes as he headed across the front campus grounds. When Nowaki moved closer to intercept his friend, he also noticed a few dark hickeys covering his otherwise smooth neck.

"Misaki-kun!" He called out, raising his hand so the younger male would see him.

As Misaki looked up, his face immediately brightened – and he jogged over toward the tall doctor. "H-Hi Nowaki-san."

"I'm glad I caught you." He muttered with a small, fond smile. "I just haven't seen you for a while. But it looks like you've been... busy." He finished; his voice dropping the usual enthusiasm which he normally had when talking to Misaki.

The young brunette seemed to instantly pick up on what Nowaki was referring to, and he absently reached a hand up to tuck away some of his hickey's further from view behind his shirt collar. "Y-Yeah..." He blushed. "Usa-" Misaki stopped. "Um... school... has been keeping me busy."

"Well, I'm taking you out to eat. You look like you've been skipping some meals." Nowaki teased, poking Misaki in the side. While it was meant as a jest, the boy _did _seem a little paler than usual. He hoped that Akihiko wasn't overexerting Misaki with his selfish demands.

Misaki tilted his head cutely as he gazed up at Nowaki, "Oh... but... aren't you meeting Professor Kamijou? That's why you came to campus, isn't it?"

"Well..." Nowaki lowered his gentle gaze to stare down into Misaki's large, green orbs. "Actually, I was worried about you. It's been a couple weeks, and after the way Usami-san acted the last time we were together, I just..." He trailed off, not really sure of what he wanted to say.

But the shorter student seemed to get the hint, and blushed profusely. "Nowaki-san..." He whispered. "I... um..."

"Nowaki."

The sharp, familiar tone of Hiroki Kamijou immediately caught their attention. Both looked over to see the assistant literature professor quickly approaching. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, sizing up Misaki – who, was in turn – shrinking down under his professor's harsh gaze.

"Nothing, Hiro-san." Nowaki answered calmly. "I just offered to take Misaki-kun out for dinner. He's been working hard lately."

Hiroki stared at his lover silently for a few minutes, while he pondered over that answer. "Good." He finally answered. "Then I'll come along. I'm hungry." He grumbled. "Let's go."

Nowaki bit his tongue, and refrained from denying Hiroki the pleasure of accompanying them. He had initially only planned on taking Misaki, in the hopes of convincing him to fend off Akihiko's 'advances' for the sake of his own health. But that would prove to be a bit more difficult with Hiroki watching his every move, and listening to every inflection in his voice.

With no other choice, the three males awkwardly headed out to dinner; specifically, to the closest family restaurant.

Aside from their quiet, tense table – the atmosphere was chatty and light. Other couples, families, and friends surrounded them.

"So, how are your classes going?" Nowaki asked, trying to keep to a generic topic.

Misaki opened his mouth to answer, but Hiroki cut him off as he absently typed away a message on his cell phone. "Horrible. He doesn't pay enough attention, and he overlooks key factors when it comes to critical thinking."

The young brunette glared at his professor wearily. "Maybe if I didn't spend so much time dodging the erasers and chalk you throw." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Hiroki snapped.

Misaki didn't answer, and instead took a drink from his glass of water. Nowaki gave a small, awkward laugh and decided to change the topic. "I hear it's supposed to thunderstorm all next week." Glancing over at his lover, he saw Hiroki snap his phone shut and put it away. "Who were you texting?" He asked with a light curiosity.

The demon professor didn't answer; he simply stared at the giant noirette for a few seconds, before opening up a menu and reading it. "Where's the waitress? I want to order." He complained, completely avoiding the question.

Suddenly, both Nowaki and Misaki had a similar, sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs. The last time Hiroki had texted someone while they were together, it turned out to be Akihiko.

Well, as it turns out, _this_ scenario wasn't any different. No sooner did the three men place their order, when Akihiko stormed in and made a b-line for their table. But instead of taking Misaki home, the silver-haired author slid into the booth beside his young, stunned lover.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled; as if he'd been invited the whole time. He shot a quick, deadly glare at Nowaki – who in turn, sent a disappointed look to Hiroki. Poor Misaki, of course, was caught in the middle, and wasn't quite sure what to say. The atmosphere at their table in this pleasant, family restaurant had only gotten more and more tense. It was bad enough that his time with Nowaki had been crashed by Hiroki, but now Akihiko was here as well.

The two old friends began chat about literature, the latest books they've read, and naturally, Akihiko's work (both old and upcoming)... while Misaki and Nowaki sat there silently. Neither was sure of what to say. They couldn't really jump in on the intellectual conversations happening beside them, due to a lack of 'extensive' knowledge regarding prominent literature.

"Misaki-kun," Nowaki muttered quietly to the brunette sitting across from him, hoping not to interrupt the other conversation. "I hear there are some new baby penguins at the zoo. They were born a couple days ago." He smiled. "Want to go see them with me?"

The doe-eyed boy's face seemed to perk up; it was no secret he loved penguins. "Uwah! I'd love to! I re-"

"I'm already taking him." Akihiko chimed in stubbornly.

Both boys fell silent. "Ah... r-really, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked tentatively. "You never mentioned anything, s-so I thought..."

"It was going to be a surprise." The author answered sharply, shooting Nowaki yet another harsh stare, before lighting up a cigarette. Reaching into his pocket, Akihiko pulled out a wad of cash, and placed it on the table. "That's for dinner. My treat." He mumbled, sliding out of the booth, before taking Misaki's hand and tugging him out as well. "We need to get going."

Misaki's head lowered shamefully. He tried to offer Nowaki an apologetic smile, before Akihiko pulled him along – and they disappeared outside.

Nowaki's eyes followed Misaki right up until he was completely out of sight.

"Why do you keep going out of your way for that brat?" Hiroki's cold voice brought Nowaki back to his companion. His lover.

The noirette frowned, "We're friends."

"And _we're_ lovers." The young professor corrected. "Stop interfering in Takahashi's life. It's problematic for Akihiko... and for me."

Nowaki didn't answer.

* * *

Misaki heaved a heavy sigh as he walked through the doors of his apartment building. It had been an exhausting two weeks. His workload from Professor Kamijou had only been getting heavier; he was well aware that Hiroki undoubtedly hated his guts... and that his treatment was becoming more and more personal each day. But Misaki, being who he was, chose to put on a brave front – and take each insult and hurdle with the stick-to-it attitude he was known for.

His re-established relationship with Akihiko was also a bit of a roller-coaster. The author had been rather clingy lately; he dropped off and picked up Misaki from school, insisted they go back to eating all their meals together, and tried to jump the poor boy whenever he had a free minute. It was utterly exhausting.

And... it had been two weeks since he'd seen Nowaki.

_'Why am I keeping track?'_ Misaki wondered, blearily trying to suppress a yawn as he made his way through the apartment building's lobby. He had finally managed to snag some personal time for himself after his classes. Akihiko had a meeting with his publishers today, and wouldn't be back for a few hours. While Misaki knew he had to get back to the condo before Akihiko returned – he wanted to use this time to hang out in his _own_ apartment.

Maybe he could venture next door and see if Nowaki was-

"Takahashi-kun." His landlord called, effectively recapturing Misaki's attention back from his inner thoughts. "I left some big boxes in your apartment; hope you don't mind. I figured you could use them."

Misaki frowned, and tilted his head, perplexed by the gesture. "Ah... t-thank you, but, I don't think I need any boxes." He muttered.

"Oh?" His landlord furrowed his brow. "But how else are you going to pack up your things? A blanket tied around a hobo-stick doesn't cut it anymore, you know." He chuckled bemusedly.

The young student's heart fluttered, and he felt his stomach begin to sink...

"Am... am I moving?" He asked slowly.

The landlord nodded, "Well, that was my understanding." He admitted, scratching some of the ingrowing stubble on his chin. "Usami-sensei called me a few days ago, and canceled your contract. He said you were moving back into his charge."

"T-That's... no, that's not true," Misaki stammered, clutching his bookbag like it was suddenly a lifeline. "He was helping me pay my rent, but t-this is MY apartment!"

The older man sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Takahashi-kun, but I've already rented the apartment to someone else. You need to be out by Friday." He stated awkwardly; clearly, he was just the messenger, and this plan was already in motion. "Usami-sensei said he has already hired movers to come that day."

Misaki could do nothing but stare.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Didn't Akihiko tell him he could KEEP his apartment? Why was he suddenly canceling his lease, AND the payment, and forcing him to move out? Why was he making these decisions alone? It was HIS apartment, and Akihiko shouldn't have a say! He thought they had moved to a place of _trust_. Misaki had loved feeling independent; he had loved having a place to call his own... someplace that wasn't Nii-chan's, and wasn't Usagi-san's.

His internal anger continued to boil and bubble up inside him as he tore himself from the building, and headed outside with cell phone in hand. A quick speed dial of a familiar number, and within minutes, Misaki was connected to the perpetrator.

"WHAT the HELL have you done!" Misaki screamed into the phone.

_On the other end, Akihiko's cool voice answered, "Oh? Ah. The apartment."_

"Yes, the apartment! MY apartment!" Misaki continued furiously, "Y-You said I could keep it! You said you would just help me pay for rent! But if it's too much money, I can keep paying it on my own! You didn't need to do THIS! H-How could y-"

_Akihiko interrupted him pretentiously, "It was interfering with your studies." He countered. "Kamijou-sensei told me your grades have been slipping. Being on your own is causing you to lose focus; you can get everything you need to get done at the condo. THAT is your home." He stated; like it was gospel. "The apartment is useless, and a waste of money, since we're in a relationship. I will take care of you, Misaki."_

"T-That was **never** the issue a-and you know it!" Misaki cried. Tears had already begun to stream down his cheeks, while his anger gave way to vulnerable heartache, as it so often did. "T-This is like a betrayal! I... I can't believe you did t-this without telling me!" He wept.

_His lover sighed on the other end, "Don't cry Misaki. This is not as devastating as you think. I love you, and I just want you close. I don't want to lose you again." He offered comfortingly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I have arranged for some movers to come to your apartment on Friday. They will bring what's left back to my condo." Releasing a heavy sigh, the author finished. "We'll talk more when I'm home. I love you."_

Misaki didn't answer. He slammed his cell phone shut and stuffed it into his bag. Sinking down onto the ground, the boy tried to wipe away his tears on the back of his coat sleeve.

He hated this. He hated that he had **no** independence; he hated that Akihiko's jealousy made him selfish and unreasonable. Why would he do this? Why wouldn't he talk to Misaki about it, instead of acting on his own?

_'Could it be... because of Nowaki-san?'_ The green-eyed student wondered.

It was no secret Akihiko hated (and felt threatened by) his friendship with the tall, noirette giant. Was this his final, strategic move to separate them? He knew moving back in completely with Akihiko would cut off his ties to Nowaki almost completely. After all, when would they see each other? Between his lover picking him up and dropping him off at school, Demon Kamijou, and Nowaki's job at the hospital... it would be a miracle if they saw each other again.

Slowly, Misaki forced himself to stand – and gradually willed himself back into his apartment building.

_'Guess... I don't really... have a choice...'_ He thought solemnly.

* * *

By the time Thursday night rolled around, Misaki had most of his things packed. There were a few items; namely a lamp, a couple end-tables, and a sofa that he wasn't taking. There wasn't really a need, since Akihiko's condo was already fully furnished. He explained it to the landlord, who assured him that the next tenant would probably be more than happy to have those items.

His place seemed so empty. So hollow. He'd been feeling a bit melancholy all week, despite his best efforts to appear positive. But there were some feelings that even Misaki Takahashi couldn't hide. He was disappointed; it felt like he and Akihiko were going backwards in their relationship... and the over-protectiveness was ten times as worse as it had been before.

Sitting on the floor, Misaki lazily placed another piece of masking tape over the box flap, to make sure it stayed secure. The movers were coming tomorrow; Misaki had at LEAST managed to convince Akihiko that he needed to spend the last night in his apartment alone, in order to finish packing (and get some closure, though he tactfully left that part out). Usagi-san hadn't been wild about the idea, but a missed deadline had him otherwise occupied – so he reluctantly agreed.

_Knock, knock._

Misaki winced at the sound of the door, but slowly dragged himself up onto his feet and shuffled over to it – thinking it was probably his landlord, wanting him to sign off on some final paperwork.

"Hey Misaki-kun!" Nowaki's bright, smiling face was there to greet him instead. "I'm glad I caught you. It's been weeks! But each time I came by, you were... never..." The dark-haired doctor slowly trailed off when he noticed Misaki's sullen expression; his doe-like green eyes were quickly welling up with tears.

"Misaki-kun?" Nowaki cooed, lifting a large hand and placing it on his neighbor's head. "What's wrong?"

Misaki shrunk back from the touch, "I'm sorry, Nowaki-san... t-this isn't really a... g-good time..." He choked out.

Growing more concerned by the second, Nowaki took a couple steps forward, and let himself into the boy's apartment. His focused-blue eyes immediately noticed the lack of property; Misaki had only kept a few things here, since he was partly living with Akihiko... but now, it looked even MORE bare.

"...What's going on?" Nowaki asked more seriously.

Misaki gazed up at his tall friend guiltily, before lowering his head and shutting the door. He locked it behind them, "I'm... moving."

"What?" Nowaki glared, "But... you said you were going to keep this apartment. I thought you liked having your own space? I thought-"

"I DID!" The younger male suddenly screamed; startling Nowaki enough to immediately shut him up. "I... I didn't WANT this, Nowaki-san! I wanted to stay, I liked this place!" He blubbered uncontrollably. "But U-Usagi-san canceled my lease, and now it's been re-rented!"

The normally 'gentle-giant' seemed to have a dark, menacing aura growing around him. "What?" He asked in a low tone. "Misaki-kun... he can't do that. This is your apartment. You were paying rent."

"W-Well..." Misaki sniffed, shrinking down in shame. "H-He... convinced me to let him pay for my rent. S-So it got transferred into his name." He admitted. "I-I didn't know this would happen! I... thought he was ok with it. He TOLD me h-he was ok with it!"

Nowaki grit his teeth together. What the hell was Usami-sensei thinking? How could he betray Misaki's trust like that for his own selfish reasons? And what's more, why would Misaki **let** him have that kind of control?

"Misaki..." Nowaki sighed, taking a step toward him.

To his surprise, however, Misaki shot up and clutched onto the front of Nowaki's shirt and chest desperately. "I-I don't want to leave, Nowaki-san!" He cried hysterically. "I-I... liked it here! I liked being on my own, and-and feeling more like an adult!"

"It's alright Misaki, please don't cry." Nowaki coaxed, lifting a hand up to stroke away some of his tears.

"T-The worst thing is... I know that -hic- if I l-leave, I... I..." Misaki began to stammer; staring up at his friend with wide, watery eyes that pierced Nowaki to his very core; he waited with baited breath for him to finish.

"I... I won't see YOU anymore!" He admitted painfully.

Nowaki was stunned. Was that the real reason Misaki was so distraught? Naturally, it would be hard to have someone you love betray you, by making such a momentous decision without your consent... but dare he hope that a big part of Misaki's reluctance to leave – was because of him? It appeared so.

If he was going to be completely honest with himself, Nowaki didn't like the idea any more than Misaki. Akihiko certainly seemed to be pulling out all the tricks he had to stop them from getting any closer. The two times he had seen Nowaki and Misaki together must have been enough; Hiroki had told him before how possessive and stubborn the writer could be when it came to things he wanted.

"Misaki..." Nowaki whispered, pulling him close. Wrapping him in his arms, the towering noirette leaned over, and planted a deep, soothing kiss on Misaki's lips.

The boy was stunned at first; he froze completely, and almost went limp in Nowaki's arms. When the doctor pulled back, Misaki was staring up at him quietly, with an almost unreadable, sedate expression on his face. They stood in silence for a few minutes – standing within the empty, darkening apartment as the evening sun continued to set further and further into the distance.

Then without warning – Misaki threw his arms around Nowaki's neck, and kissed him back with such fevered desperation, that Nowaki stumbled back a bit in an effort to keep his balance. His comforting arms settled themselves around Misaki's waist again, but more tightly this time; almost hoisting the younger man up off the floor.

Their position changed rapidly when Misaki tugged back, and successfully toppled them both onto the bare, hardwood floor of his box-cluttered living room. He reveled in the feeling of Nowaki's broad torso and weight above him while they hurriedly licked and kissed each others faces.

Misaki's sex drive had been considerably lacking this past month; whether it was because of his school work, or the hiccups in his re-born relationship with Usagi-san... he didn't know.

But what Misaki DID know is that he was more turned on, and more desperate to have Nowaki claim him than he had been in a while.

He worried, briefly, in the back of his mind if this was just 'sex' for Nowaki. He recalled once, a while ago after they had first slept together, that Nowaki had defined them as 'friends who could comfort each other' … which basically translated into: _friends with benefits_.

The idea made his heart wrench slightly, and for a moment, he wanted to withdraw... he wanted to hide his heart away from being hurt, or damaged beyond repair any more than it already was...

"Misaki..." Nowaki's husky voice seemed to resonate through his entire body. "I've missed you..."

And with those simple words – Misaki gave up completely.

He didn't realize how much he'd really missed Nowaki-san... and knowing the feeling was absolutely _mutual_, sent Misaki into a state of ecstasy he hadn't experienced, nor felt, in nearly half a year...

* * *

The aftermath was filled with a peaceful, content silence. Both were laying on the floor naked; Misaki was spooned right up against Nowaki, almost completely on top of his toned, muscled chest – while the giant seme's arms remained around him in a tight embrace.

The sound of separate vibrations drew the exhausted lovers from their blissful haze. Glancing over, Misaki saw his cell phone a few feet away; vibrating quickly on the floor, making it dance ever so slightly. Nowaki's was also nearby, and mimicked the same movement.

Frowning, Misaki closed his eyes to stop any more tears from erupting. He'd cried enough this past week.

_He knew who was calling..._

"N-Nowaki-san..." He whispered into the dark.

"No." The noirette cooed, stroking the back of Misaki's soft hair gently. "Ignore it. Ignore everything." He told him. "We only have until morning... I want to keep you here. I want us to enjoy this."

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, and hugged Nowaki even closer; gasping when he felt the giant's arms tighten around him in a similar way.

The vibrating cell phones eventually stopped.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so I _know_ I've deprived you of a sexy Misaki/Nowaki lemon lol but I **promise**, it will be referenced/flashed-back to in the NEXT chapter. I hope this update hasn't let you down; you've been waiting patiently, and I really appreciate it :) I hope it was worth your wait. Believe me, everything is just going to get worse; their hardships are far from over. I had to at LEAST give Misaki/Nowaki a final night together, alone... before the movers come. Alas, what will become of our love-lorn boys?


End file.
